Adam and Jessica have a visitor
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Linda comes to stay for a while but it doesn't quite go to plan
1. Chapter 1

Jessica: Now Adam you know Linda's coming today

Adam: Linda, Linda do I know a Linda

Jessica: Remember the crash, well the blonde girl you met

Adam: She hugged me

Jessica: She hugs everyone

Adam: Ok

(knock on the door)

Jessica: She's here

(opens the door)

Linda: Jess

Jessica: Hello Linda come in, ADAM

Adam: Welcome to the house

Jessica: Follow me to your room

(upstairs)

Jessica: Bathroom's there, my bed room is there and Linda please don't wake me up in the night because it thudered...this is your room

Linda: Thanks Jess

(Downsatirs)

Jessica: Go and say hello to Linda

(adam goes upstairs)

Adam: Hello Linda

Linda: Hello Adam

Adam: Bed comfy

Linda: Yep

(Adam goes down stairs)

Adam: Jessica I'm worried about your friend

Jessica: Why, what's wrong, is she hurt

Adam: She's strange

Jessica: Adam you do not talk about our guests like that

Adam: But she's hugging the bed

Jessica: That's very normal for Linda

Adam: Shes still strange

(Linda comes down)

Jessica: Do you like your room

Linda: Yes

(Linda hugs Jessica, then Adam)

Adam: Hello Linda

Jessica: For dinner tonight we are having take away

Linda: Why

Adam: For a change

Linda: Ok

(enter the living room)

Adam: I'll play against you

Linda: Ok

Jessica: No hitting each other

(Jessica leaves)

Adam: Oh you ready to get beaten

Linda: No Adam the question is are you

Adam: Oh let's start

Linda: I'm winning

Adam: I haven't batted yet

Linda: But still

Adam: Im catching up I have 1 point you have 10

(Linda smiles)

(Last round)

Adam: How on earth do you have 25 and I only have 5

Linda: I dunno

(Game ends)

(Adam walks out)

Adam: She beat me by 20 points, get her out, make her leave

Jessica: I'm not asking her to leave because she beat you on a game

Adam: Why not

Jessica: That would be rude

(Linda enters)

Adam: I hate you

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: ADAM

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: It's ok, he'll get over it, he doesn't really hate you

Adam: Linda I'm so, so sorry

Jessica: Bit late don't you think she's in tears

Adam: I'm so sorry

Jessica: You know one of the hardest things is to make Linda cry and you've done it in under an hour

Adam: I'm sorry, Jessica please forgive me

Jessica: Ok, Linda you alright now

(Linda noddes)

Jessica: Here take he tissue

Linda: Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Adam: Ok so take away is on its way

Linda: Got any vinegar

Adam: No, but I'll go buy some now

Jessica: Be quick

(Adam leaves)

Linda: I'll forgive Adam for making my make up run

Jessica: Good

Linda: My hiccups are very squeaky

Jessica: Yes Linda I know, it was quite embarssing when we went to town and you had them and everyone stared

Linda: I went red

Jessica: And I pointed at you

Linda: I need a job

Jessica: I'll see what Charlie and Tess say

Linda: Ok

(Adam enters)

Adam: Vinager

Linda: Thankyou

Adam: Ok

Linda: I've got this funny story right, I was in my office in America and it was snowing I got really excited. By the time I got home I was snowed out, so I had to go to Lisa's for the night

Jessica: Intresting story

Linda: and once this mobile went off and Jade says Linda isn't that your phone, I say my phone don't go DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME, my phone goes ladeladelade, so then Amy called my phone and DONT YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME, was blurting through the office

Adam: Ok

Linda: Or that other time when me and Jess were in town and I totally missed the seat in the restrunt

Jessica: I hadn't laughed so much in my life

Linda: She wet herself

Jessica: Linda

Adam: You seriosly wet yourself

Jessica: Yes

(Adam opens the door)

Adam: So I have Linda's cheese burger with chips and her coke, Jessica's chicken nuggets with chips and a coke and my chicken burger with chips and a coke

Linda: Thanks Adam

Adam: Jessica your friends sweet

Jessica: Aww

(Linda smiles at Jessica)

(After dinner)

Adam: I want to sit next to Linda

Jessica: Fine

Linda: Hi Ad(HIC)am

Adam: You got hiccups

Linda: (HIC) Your so cleaver (HIC)

Adam: I know

Jessica: Do you want some water

Linda: No (HIC) yes, that hurt (HIC)

(Jessica leaves the room)

(And comes back with water)

(Linda drinks the water)

Adam: Are they gone

Linda: I think so...yes

Adam: I was enjoying that

Linda: Then you try being the one with hiccups

(Jessica goes into the kitchen)

Adam: Your neck or throught goes in

Linda: Adam why were you looking at my neck

Adam: I dunno

(Jessica comes back in)


	3. Chapter 3

Adam: Night Jessica

Jessica: Night Adam

Linda: NIGHT JESS, NIGHT ADAM

Jessica: She can't be left out can she, NIGHT LINDA

Adam: NIGHT LINDA

(Middle of the night)

Jessica: Adam what was that

Adam: I dunno

Jessica: It's thundering

Adam: Let's go check if we got stuck by lightning

Jessica: Adam

Adam: Great, we need a new bath. Isn't Linda in the next room

Jessica: Linda it's ok, please would you come out from under there

(Linda comes out crying)

Jessica: It's ok, are you hurt

(Linda shock her head)

(Jessica sits on the bed and puts her arm around Linda)

Jessica: Come on cheer up

(Adam enters)

Adam: Hey, Linda whats the matter

(Linda shakes her head)

Jessica: It's ok, look the thunders gone

(Linda wipes away the tears)

Linda: Night Jess

Jessica: Night Linda

(The next morning)

Adam: Linda you don't look well

Linda: Don't feel it either

Adam: Jessica

Jessica: Adam, what

Adam: She don't look to well

Jessica: Linda

(Linda coughs)

Jessica: Anything you want just ask

Linda: Well I've always wanted a pink sports car, a pony, a flat screen tv, the Simpsons movie, a manision to live in, but if you can't afford that i'll have some water

Adam: Jessica take the day off to look after Linda

Linda: I'm fi

(Linda throws up on Jessica)

Linda: Sorry

Jessica: It's fine, I'm a nurse you get used to it

(Jessica walks past Adam)

Adam: I better be going bye

Linda: Bye

(Jessica comes back in wearing jeans and a top)

Linda: Jess I am so sorry

Jessica: Linda it's fine, why don't you try and eat something

Linda: Can I have a bit of toast

Jessica: sure do you want cheese on toast, marmite, jam, just butter

Linda: Butter and Marmite please

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica leaves)

Jessica: So she wants butter and marmite, I'll bring her some water too

(back upstairs)

Jessica: Here you go

Linda: Thanks Jess

Jessica: It's what friends do


	4. Chapter 4

(Later that day)

Adam: How is she

Jessica: Getting better

Adam: She eaten anything

Jessica: Marmite with butter on toast, a pancake and some crisps and a bottle of water

Adam: Oh

Jessica: She's asleep, so don't wake her up

Adam: Ok, I won't

Jessica: Good, you can check on her

Adam: Yay, I get to check on our guest

Jessica: And you call Linda strange

Adam: I'm not strange

Jessica: Ok

(A thump is herd from upstairs)

Adam: I think she fell out of the bed

(Adam goes upstairs)

Adam: Linda the floor is for standing on not laying on

Linda: Shut up Adam

Adam: Can you get up

Linda: I dunno

(Linda gets up and falls back)

Adam: Woah... It's ok

Linda: My head feels funny

Adam: Well it's kind of round

Linda: Adam

Adam: Sorry

Linda: I'm tired

Adam: Ok

(Adam leaves the room and goes down stairs)

Jessica: How is she

Adam: I ended up catching her, she nearly fainted

Jessica: Oh dear

Adam: She's gone back to sleep but she's really pale, she looks like one of them goths who put all that white make up on

Jessica: I herd crying in there ealier, but didnt want to make her jump

Adam: She did look like she had been crying

Jessica: I feel so bad she got ill in our house

Adam: Food poising maybe

Jessica: No it's a bug

Adam: Oh ok

Jessica: I called Tess earlier she said they would be greatful to interview Linda to be a nurse

Adam: They, whose they

Jessica: Tess and Charlie. They did say when she's better

Adam: Oh ok

(Night time)

Adam: Should we check on her

Jessica: Oh go on then

(Adam leaves his room and enters Linda's)

Linda: Hi Adam

Adam: Can't sleep

Linda: Nope

Adam: How you feeling

Linda: Rubbish

(Adam feels Linda)

Adam: Linda your boiling

Linda: I know why else would I have thrown the dovae over there

Adam: You need to keep warm

Linda: Fine

Adam: Night Linda

Linda: Night Adam and say night to Jessica for me

Adam: Ok

(Adam leaves the room)


	5. Chapter 5

(4 days later)

Jessica: Now Linda you know you have an interview today so don't show me up

Linda: I won't

Jessica: Or Adam

Linda: Ok

Adam: Good luck on the interview with Charlie and Tess

Linda: Thanks Adam

Jessica: And I've packed you some water and a snack

Linda: Ok

(Adam, Jessica and Linda get in the car)

Linda: I'm lonely in the back on my own

Jessica: Linda, be quiet

Adam: Hey, Jessica she's just nervous...Linda don't let the nerves get the better of you

Linda: I'll try not to

Adam: Good girl

Linda: Seat belts save lives

Adam: Yes Linda they sure do...so are you wearing yours

Linda: Yes because our Denise didn't wear hers once and she went flying like Peter Pan into the road

Jessica: Ouch

Linda: I was there after the accident

Adam: Oh

Linda: I saw lots of blood, I thought she was dead

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Linda it's alright, you wanted to look your best for Tess and Charlie

Adam: Come on Linda cheer up

(Jessica whispers to Adam)

Jessica: We'll tell them nerves got the better of her

Adam: yeah

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Anyone got a tissue

Adam: No, sorry

Linda: But now I'll never get the job they'll think I'm a baby and I cry alot and that I won't be good with other people and

(Linda begins to cry again)

(Jessica parks the car)

Adam: Come on you

(Linda gets out the car)

(Enter the hospital)

Jessica: Tess could the interview wait she's a bit teary

Tess: Take as long as you need

Jessica: Thanks

(Jessica enters Adams office)

Adam: I've given her some water

Jessica: Tess said as long as we need

Adam: Ok

Linda: I think I'm ready for my interview now

(Jessica and Linda leave the office to look for Tess)

Jessica: Tess she says she's ready

Tess: That's great, you must be Linda

(Linda noddes)

Tess: You nervous

Linda: Yes

(Tess takes Linda to her office)

Tess: Charlie this is Linda

Charlie: And where have I seen you before, how did you arm heel

Linda: Ok

Tess: Charlie asking her about her arm isn't in the interview

Charlie: Sorry

Linda: I brought these

Tess: Recods of working in St James's

Linda: I was a nurse for a little while then I went on an adventure

Tess: Ok

Linda: I also have my nursing exam results

Charlie: Wow you didn't get an answer wrong

(In the staff room)

Jessica: I hope she's ok

Adam: Shes fine

Jessica: But the nerves

Adam: Well I'm sure she's keeping them in

(Back in Tess's office)

Tess: You got the job

Linda: Thank you

Charlie: Can I call you trouble

Tess: Why trouble

Charlie: She's a I'm bored of waiting I'm off Paitent

Linda: One I was fine and two you discharged me when you found me anyway

Tess: Ok you two, come on Linda lets go and find some scrubs for you

(Linda and Tess leave Tess's office)


	6. Chapter 6

Adam: Linda you made it

Linda: Sure did

Tess: I suppose it is ok, for Linda to work with you then

Adam: Fine

Tess: That's good

(Tess leaves)

Linda: So what do I need to get

Adam: I've got everything

Linda: Ok

(Later in the staff room)

(Jessica and Linda walk in)

Adam: Hey sweethert how are you

Jessica: Fine

Adam: I was talking to Linda

Linda: Great

Jessica: Then what's my nickname

Adam: Jess

Jessica: How come she gets sweetheart

Adam: She has a sweet heart

Jessica: And me

Adam: We are married

(Jessica barges past Linda hurting her arm)

Jessica: Linda I'm so sorry I was in a mood so I'm not angry with you,

(Linda begins to cry)

Adam: Jessica it's her first day...come here sweetheart

(Linda and Adam hug)

Jessica: Linda please I'm sorry

Linda: Babybell

Jessica: Thankyou

Linda: Ok

(Linda stops hugging Adam)

Adam: You ok now...I HAVE A NIVKNAME FOR JESS

Jessica: What is it

Adam: Babes

Jessica: I like it

Adam: So Jessica is babes and Linda is sweetheart

Linda: Yeah

(Linda gets her purse out)

Jessica: You only need two fifty

Linda: Oh ok

(In the canteen)

Jessica: Adam what is that

Adam: Jacket potato with cheese and beans and colsaw

Linda: I have pizza and chips with beans and strawberry crumble with custard for desert

Jessica: And I have tomato pasta with apple juice

Adam: Linda you smell nice

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: Adam is their something you want to tell me

Adam: Yes, I love you

Jessica: And Linda

Adam: She's my best friend

Linda: Am I

Adam: Yeah

Jessica: Adam hello I'm Jessica I'm your wife and at this moment your ignoring me for my best friend

Adam: One I'm not ignoring you and two I think you'll find Linda is my best friend

Bobby: OI JAMMY IM SUPRISED YOU NEVER GOT A DOUGHNUT IT'S A JAM DOUGHNUT

Adam: Which one of us was that aimed at

Linda: Me his called Bobby Blackball he bullied me calling me that I would go home and cry, Denise would always try and cheer me up

Jessica: Why did he bully you

Linda: I was a chunky kid

Adam: You must have been a cute chucks kid

Linda: Adam shut up

(Bobby walks over)

Bobby: Jammy

Linda. Hi Bobby

Bobby: Oh look Jammy still can't eat healthy

Linda: I

Bobby: You'll be fat again

Linda: It's a one off

Adam: I don't knowyahoo you are but leave her alone

Bobby: Why she your girl friend

Adam: No she's my best friend

Bobby: Jammy I got you a present

(Bobby puts a jam doughnut in Linda's custard)

Adam: Take it out

Bobby: Why

Adam: I SAID TAKE IT OUT

(Bobby takes the doughnut out, pulls Linda's hair and walks out)

Linda: Ow

(Linda's eyes begin to water)

Jessica: Linda, come on his not worth no tears

Linda: I'm not crying

(A tear falls out of Linda's eye)

Jessica: Aww come on

Adam: Eat a chip look

(Adam gets Linda's fork and picks up a chip)

Adam: Here comes the airplane

Linda: I can feed myself


	7. Chapter 7

(After work)

Jessica: Amelia and Lucas how was your day

Amelia: Great

Lucas: Boring

Adam: Jessica and Freya

Jessica: And how was your day

Freya: I burnt the cheese on toast

Jessica: Ok then

(Linda comes down stairs)

Linda: Hi Freya

Freya: Hi Linda

Amelia: Come on Freya lets go to my room

(Amelia and Freya go upstairs)

Adam: How long she here for

Jessica: Until six

Adam: Do we feed her

Jessica: Yes she's here for dinner

(Amelia comes down stairs crying)

Amelia: His dead Monster is dead

(Jessica hugs Amelia)

(All go outside)

Adam: We are all here to, Freya

Lucas: She's just standing there

Adam: Gather round to witness the life of Monster, Freya can you go home

(Freya goes and comes back)

Freya: Can I use your bathroom

Adam: Upstairs second door to the right

Linda: What did she do

Jessica: Exactly

Adam: She's annoying

Lucas: Adam get on with it

(Knock from bathroom window)

Adam: Just ignore her

(Adam starts to sing)

Adam: Oh Danny boy the pipes the pipes are calling

(Freya comes out)

Adam: Don't look at her you'll just encourage her (Begins to sing again) from glen to glen or mountin tides

Amelia: Monster, you found Monster

Adam: Oh well done Freya

Freya: See I'm not a bad kid

Adam: No your not

Freya: Whats for dinner

Adam: McDonalds

Linda: YAY

Adam: So what does everyone want

Linda: Double cheese burger, chips and coke

Freya: Same as Linda

Jessica: six chicken nuggets and chips and Fanta

Amelia: A cheese burger, chips and lemonade

Lucas: Hamburger happy meal with carrot sticks and a fruitshoot

Adam: And a big mac, chips and acoke for me, Lucas come and help

(Adam and Lucas leave and Linda follows)

Freya: Amelia

Amelia: Yeah

Freya: Hello

Amelia: Hi

Jessica: Freya your ratherly strange aren't you

Freya: Oh Jessica, I'm only strange cuz I take after Linda she's very strange

Jessica: Ok

(Come back)

Adam: Linda and Lucas have the drinks

Lucas: Mum she kicked me out of the front seat

Jessica: Lucas, Linda is older than you

Linda: Im not old

Jessica: Ok

Linda: The burger tastes nice

Adam: Good

(After dinner)

Linda: (hiccup)

Lucas: Have you got hiccups

Linda: No (HIC)

(Linda drinks water)

(Phone rings)

Adam: Hello...Linda its for you

Linda: Hello

(Linda drops the phone and begins to cry)

Jessica: Linda, what's wrong

(Linda hugs Freya)

Freya: Linda, who was that, whose upset you

Linda: My dads dead

Freya: Oh Linda

Jessica: Do you want to come in the kitchen with me

Linda: No

(James knocks on the door)

Adam: Freya

Freya: Daddy, thank you for having me in the end

Adam: That's ok

(Adam shuts the door)

(Adam enters the kitchen)

Jessica: Try and drink the water

Linda: His not comming back

(Linda cries more)


	8. Chapter 8

(The next day)

Adam: Elizabeth

Elizabeth: Adam, I haven't seen you in twelve years

Adam: Freya's mine isn't she

Elizabeth: Yes she is...FREYA

(Freya comes over)

Elizabeth: This is your daddy

Adam: Why don't I take her home

Elizabeth: Ok

(Back at home)

Adam: Jess I need to speak to you

Jessica: What about

Adam: My daughter

(Jessica looks up)

Adam: She's Linda's little sister

Jessica: YOU LYING CHEATING IDIOT

Adam: I didn't cheat on you this was twelve years ago

Jessica: But you didn't think to tell me you had a daughter. What's her name

Adam: Freya Andrews, she was here last night

Jessica: I'm leaving you

Adam: Jess, no

(Jessica goes outside)

Linda: Alright Jess

Jess: You are a cow

Linda: What have I done

Jessica: Your a rubbish best friend I HATE YOU

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Linda I'm so sorry, come here

Linda: Don't touch me

Jessica: Linda, I'm not going to hurt you

Linda: You just did mentally

Jessica: And I'm sorry please Linda

(A tear falls from Jessica's eye)

(Linda goes inside)

(The neibough comes out)

Rachel: Can you keep the noise down please it's hard enough getting Hannah to sleep without all the shouting and you've woken up Lauren

Jessica: Sorry Rachel

(Rachel goes back inside)

(Amelia and Lucas come home)

Lucas: Mum why are you sitting on the door step

Jessica: Pack your things

Amelia: Why

Jessica: We are going to our caravan in butlins

Lucas: Why

Jessica: Well me and Adam are going to give each other space and Adams going to get to know Linda

Amelia: Ok

(Lucas and Amelia run upstairs)

Lucas: Amelia

(Lucas and Amelia see Linda crying)

Amelia: Linda what's wrong

(Linda looks up)

Lucas: Are you upset because you have to spend time with Adam

(Linda shakes her head)

Amelia: Then whats wrong

Linda: Don't worry

Lucas: You can have one of my sweets

(Lucas takes his pick and mix out of his pocket and holds them out to Linda)

(Linda shakes her head)

Lucas: Take one

(Linda takes a big cola bottle)

Linda: Thanks

(Amelia and Lucas smile and then go into there bedrooms)

(downstairs)

Adam: I wasn't married to you at the time Freya was born your over reacting

Jessica: It's the fact you never mentioned you had a daughter, if you had mentioned it earlier I would have been fine with it

Adam: But

Jessica: You could have said I hope you don't mind but I have a daughter her name is Freya

Adam: I never knew she was mine

Jessica: That's the biggest lie ever. KIDS COME ON

(Amelia and Lucas come down)

Amelia: Linda's crying upstairs

Lucas: She smiled after she ate the sweet I offered her

Jessica: Did she say why she is crying

Lucas: No

Jessica: Oh

Amelia: Bye Adam, BYE LINDA

Lucas: Bye Adam

(Lucas runs upstairs)

Lucas: Bye Linda

(Linda waves)

(Lucas goes back downstairs)

(Jessica, Amelia and Lucas leave)

(Adam waves)


	9. Chapter 9

(Linda comes down)

Adam: Hey, do you want a hug

(Linda noddeds)

(Adam hugs Linda)

Adam: You feeling better now

Linda: No Jessica called me a cow

Adam: It was just the heat of the moment, she was angry and took her anger out on you to looks of things, I'm sure she didnt mean to call you a cow

Linda: You sure

Adam: Yes

(Knock on the door)

Adam: Freya

Freya: Does Linda know yet

Adam: No

Elizabeth: You are going to have to tell her

Adam: And I will

(Freya walks in)

Freya: Bye mum

Elizabeth: Bye

(Adam shuts the door)

Adam: Linda my daughter is here

Linda: Can I see her

Freya: Hello big sis

Linda: Freya Andrews-Trueman is that your new name

Freya: No and have you been crying you have mascara on your cheek

Linda: Oh

Freya: Whats wrong

Adam: Jessica called her a cow

Freya: Well she's the only cow

Linda: JESSICA IS NOT A COW

(Linda runs upstairs)

Adam: Leave her

Freya: She's not usally that easy to upset

Adam: She's had a bad day

(A car crash is herd)

(Freya and Adam run outside to see Elizabeth on the road after being ejected)

Freya: MUM

Adam: Oh my god

Freya: A wine bottle it's empty

Adam: How much does she usally drink

Freya: I dunno she smokes weed, ciggrettes and does heroin to

Adam: Ok

(Linda comes out)

Linda: What happened

(Adam puts his arm around Linda and takes her inside)

(Freya follows)

Adam: I'm so sorry but the woman you witnessed being taken away was your mum

Linda: Are you going to look after Freya

Adam: Yeah

Linda: She has aspergus syndrome and ADHD

Adam: Ok

Linda: I want my mum and Denise

Adam: Who's Denise

Linda: My big sister

(Linda walks out)

Adam: Oh

(Freya walks in crying)

Adam: It's ok sweetheart daddy's here for you

Freya: I don't want to go back into care

Adam: And you won't

(Adam hugs Freya)

(Freya stops crying)

Adam: Good girl

(A day later)

(Jessica comes back)

Jessica: Kids are with dad how are Linda and Freya

Adam: They're ok

(Linda walks past)

Jessica: Linda I'm sorry I called you a cow

(Linda hugs Jessica)

(Freya comes down)

Adam: Freya this is Jessica your step mum

Freya: I don't want a step mum I want my real mum

Jessica: I can be like your real mum

Freya: Yeah like your going to get drunk everynight smoke forty ciggrettes a day smoke weed twice and stick herion in your arm three times a day

Jessica: No I'm not going to do all that

Freya: K

Adam: Friends

Jessica: Friends


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica: Adam, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get used to Freya being around

Adam: Jess she's...

Freya: I understand I'll go and pack, say good bye to Linda for me

(Freya leaves the room)

Jessica: I honestly didn't know she was in here

Adam: I could loose her now how would you like it if you lost Amelia and Lucas because I loved my daughter as much as you love them

Jessica: Adam

Adam: No Jessica

(Adam storms out)

Linda: Why has Freya left

Adam: Ask her the woman in the kitchen

Linda: Ok

(In the ED)

Tess: Can you and Jessica please get on

Adam: She drove my daughter to go into care

Tess: Adam I'm sorry I never relised you had a daughter

Adam: Freya Andrews she's twelve

(Adam leaves Tess's office)

(Downstairs in the ED)

Tamzin: Jess, this Freya Andrews, won't tell us her age she said its rude we found her beaten in the streets

Jessica: Cubicle four

Dixie: She's not very talkitve

(Tamzin and Dixie Leave)

Jessica: Freya I'm so sorry I made you feel unwelcome, youxxcould have been at home with Amelia and Lucas with my sister Valerie

Maggie: Hello Freya I'm Doctor Coldwell but you can call me Maggie can you tell me where it hurts

Freya: My head

Maggie: Ok

Freya: I remember hitting my head

(Jessica leaves the cubicle)

Adam: Jess I can help with your patient

Jessica: No you can't

Adam: Why not

Jessica: Because Maggie already is

Adam: Your doing that thing when you lie

Jessica: My paitents Freya, she's been badly beaten up and mugged

(Adam runs into cubicle four)

Adam: Freya

Freya: Daddy

Maggie: Adam, Freya's now going for a CT scan

Adam: Ok be brave

Freya: Ok

(Maggie and Big Mac push Freya's bed)

Adam: Jessica

Jessica: I didn't relise she was going to get hurt

(Linda comes over)

Linda: What happened to Freya

Jessica: Freya got mugged

Linda: Like me when we were shopping once

Jessica: A little

Adam: JESSICA MY DAUGHTER, FREYA SHE COULD HAVE HIT HER HEAD QUITE HARD AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE

Jessica: Adam I do care

Linda: If you cared she would be giving Amelia a new hair style that's what Freya likes to do play with people's hair

Adam: See she wants to be a hairdresser

Linda: She wants to be an actress

Adam: See she has big dreams

Jessica: I HATE YOU BOTH

(Linda begins to cry)

Adam: Look what you've done now

Jessica: Linda I'm sorry

Adam: If you were sorry Linda wouldn't be crying

(Adam hugs Linda)

(Charlie walks over)

Charlie: Can you keep your arguments until you two go home and do you want me to take Linda

Adam: Yeah

(Adam stops hugging Linda and Chalie brings her into the staff room)

Adam: You don't have a clue do you, Freya has aspergus syndrome and ADHD, she don't go well with strangers and look what they have done

(Adam walks off)


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie: That wasn't to bad was it

Freya: No, have you got any brothers or sisters

Maggie: No im an only child, you

Freya: I have two big sisters Denise and Linda, I see Linda more. I love Linda

Maggie: Aww

Freya: If anyone hurts my Linda they will have me to answer to

Maggie: Aww. Can you tell me why you where outside with no adults

Freya: The nurse in here called Jessica, she's married to my dad but she can't get used to me being there so I was on my way to the care home, I was looking forward to living with my dad, big sister Linda and my best friend Amelia

Maggie: Maybe Jessica has rethought about it

(Adam enters)

(Maggie leaves)

Adam: Hello

Freya: Wheres Linda

Adam: Linda's redoing her make up

Freya: She always does that

Adam: Yeah

Freya: She wears foundation, bronzer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, lip gloss, powder, face shimmer. It's too much she's Beutiful with out any of it on her face

Adam: I've never seen her with none on

(Jessica enters)

(Freya holds Adams hand)

Jessica: This might sting a bit

(Freya shuts her eyes while Jessica put the injection in)

Adam: Good girl it's nearly done

Jessica: Finished

(Jessica pulls the injection out)

Freya: That hurt

Jessica: Sorry

Freya: Can you go and find Linda

Jessica: Ok

Adam: Jess wait let me find her she might still be upset

Freya: Who's upset my Linda

(Adam leaves)

Jessica: I did I was angry I took it out on her

Freya: Shes supposed to be your friend

Jessica: No, she's supposed to be my best friend she's supposed to be like the sister I never had

Freya: She's my sister

Jessica: Yeah she is

Freya: I love Linda

Jessica: She's funny

Freya: She makes me laugh when I'm upset I used to call her if mum was drunk

(Linda enters)

Freya: Linda

Linda: Hello

Freya: Have you fallen out with Jessica

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: I want to become friends again, I've never met anyone else quite like you

Linda: That's why I'm unique

Jessica: Your funny, your amazing and your there for me when I need you

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Freya: Aww

(Jessica and Linda stop hugging)

Jessica: Linda told me you like playing with hair so how about you restyle mine

Freya: Maybe, my arms hurt at the moment

(Zoe enters)

Zoe: Linda your Paitent wants you

Linda: Ok

(Linda leaves)

Jessica: Once I was with Linda and I fell over and broke my arm, serves me right to have broken it wearing them pathetic high heels. I got up and we had to go hospital so Linda stands there takes my hand and shouts ne-nor like an ambulance the whole way there

Freya: That's why we love her

Jessica: Yeah

Freya: Why don't you like me

Jessica: I do like you I haven't got used to you being my step daughter yet

(Freya looks at Jessica)


	12. Chapter 12

(After work)

Adam: I'm so glad you can come home today

Freya: Me to

Adam: Come on slow coach

Linda: My legs hurt

Adam: That means you've done good work

(Freya starts laughing)

Jessica: Come on Linda

Linda: I'm coming

(They all get into the car and put seatbelts on)

Linda: I'm hungry

Adam: Yes Linda we all are

Jessica: But first of all we have to pick up Amelia and Lucas

Linda: Ok

(Jessica gets out)

(Amelia and Lucas run into the back of the car)

Adam: Hello kids

Lucas: Is Freya staying

Adam: Hopefully

Amelia: Yay

(Jessica gets back in)

Jessica: Me or Freya

Adam: Freya she's my daughter

Jessica: What about me

Adam: So according to you I'm above Amelia and Lucas am I

Jessica: Yes

Adam: Kids should come first

Jessica: Freya could be anyone's who says she's actually yours

Freya: Oi

Jessica: And you can shut up in all

Adam: Jessica calm down

Jessica: No because I don't believe Freya is yours

(Adam shows Jessica the positve DNA tests)

Jessica: She's a tart like her sister

Adam: Linda is not a tart

(Linda begins to cry)

Adam: Say sorry to Linda

Jessica: No the whole Andrews family are idiots

Adam: They have just lost they're mother

Jessica: Good

Amelia: Mum how on earth can you say that's good it's horrible, Linda cries herself to sleep I herd her last night she was crying I hugged her and all your doing is being selfish at this rate Adam will leave you, Linda won't want to be your friend and me and Lucas will call dad and live with him

Jessica: You don't have his number

Lucas: 09538559163

Amelia: And Freya is mentally disabled she's got aspergus syndrome which is a form of autism and ADHD what stands for attention defictit hyperactivity disorder

Jessica: Oh

Adam: Your unbelievable

Jessica: Linda, Freya I'm sorry it must be hard for you loosing your mum

Adam: Burger king

Amelia: Yeah

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: I thought you were my best friend but maybe I was wrong

Freya: Do you want to sit with me in burger king

Linda: Yeah

Adam: I wanted to sit with you

Freya: You can sit oppiste me

(All get out)

Adam: If you all want to find seats

Amelia: Two tables in a two and a four

Adam: Yeah

Lucas: Mum with me youve upset them already

Jessica: Lucas I never meant to hurt her I was jelous because Adam choose Freya

Lucas: I thought me and Amelia were before Adam

Jessica: You are

Lucas: Really

(Adam comes over)

Amelia: Adam

Adam: Ok

(Adam sits down)

Lucas: Mum look at them they look more like a family Adam the dad, Linda the mum and twin daughters Amelia and Freya don't you want to look like that

Jessica: Yeah

Adam: Lucas your

Amelia: This one is Lucas's

Adam: Or this one is yours

Amelia: Toy swap I'll swap you a helicopter for the Polly pocket in yours

Lucas: Ok


	13. Chapter 13

Adam: I got a double angus chips and a coke, Linda what do you have

Linda: Chicken royle, chips and a coke

Adam: Freya

Freya: Double bacon cheese burger, chips and a coke

Adam: Amelia

Amelia: kids chicken nuggets, chips and a sprite

Adam: Lucas

Lucas: I have a mini angus, chips and a coke in kids

Adam: Jessica

Jessica: Veggie bean burger, chips and water

Adam: Cool

Linda: This tastes nice

Adam: Good

Linda: I know

(Everyone finishes there dinner)

(Linda goes into the toilets and cries to herself)

(Jessica follows)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: I don't want to carry on like this I wanna be friends again

Jessica: So do I

(Linda unlocks the door)

(Linda hugs Jessica)

Jessica: I'm sorry I got jelous and called you a tart because to be honest I can only name one boyfriend you had and he cheated on you Simon Ropper and if we go out you stay with me, or if you do chat to boys it's just friends

Linda: Yeah

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: You have tracks of mascara running down your face

(Linda and Jessica start laughing)

Linda: Let's go

(Linda and Jessica leave the toilets)

Adam: Let's go

Jessica: I want to swap seats in the car with Freya

Adam: Linda do you want Jessica next to you

Linda: Yes

Adam: Ok let's go

(All get in the car and strap themselfs in)

Adam: Let's go

Jessica: Adam I'm sorry

Adam: Ok, but I honestly wouldn't care if Amelia or Lucas came before me

Jessica: You wouldn't

Adam: I thought they were before me and I thought you choose to sit next to Linda now talk to her

Jessica: Hello

Linda: Hello

(Gets home)

(Goes inside)

Amelia: Come on Freya

Freya: Why

Lucas: To play with us

Freya: Ok

(Amelia, Lucas and Freya go upstairs)

Adam: Linda me and Jessica need to talk

Linda: Forever alone I'll be in the living room

(Adam and Jessica go into the kitchen)

Adam: I'm sorry I choose my daughter over you but every father would have done the same

Jessica: And I'm sorry I started a scene in the car you could have crashed and it would have been my fault

Adam: I agree with you there

(Adam and Jessica kiss)

(Adam and Jessica leave the kitchen and sit with Linda)

Linda: Hello

(Freya, Amelia and Lucas come down stairs)

(Freya enters crying)

(Freya hugs Linda)

Adam: Freya darling

Amelia: Lucas slapped her around the face

Lucas: She was changingtTHW rules

Amelia: They were near enough the same

Jessica: She has a form of autism maybe she didn't understand the first set of rules

Lucas: But you can't just

Jessica: LUCAS YOU ARE MAKING ME VERY ANGRY NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM

(Lucas leaves)

Jessica: Is she bleeding

Adam: Don't think so

(Freya stops crying)

Amelia: Are you alright now

(Freya nods)

Amelia: Do you want to play barbie's with me

Freya: I've never had a barbie

Jessica: Have you ever had any toys

Freya: No mum told me Christmas was cancelled each year when it wasn't

Adam: Birthday

Freya: A new top, skirt, trouses, shoes

(Adam and Jessica look at each other)

(Jessica whispers to Adam)

Jessica: Linda didn't seem to know Christmas either

(Adam looks at Jessica)


	14. Chapter 14

Adam: I still can't get over the fact she's never had toys

Jessica: No me either

Adam: I feel bad now for sending her home, I think she only asked to use our bathroom so she didn't have to go home

Jessica: When I first spoke to Linda she was very shy and didn't speak much, now look at her

Adam: Yeah

(Freya enters)

(Freya hugs Adam)

Freya: Night daddy

Adam: Night Freya

Freya: Night Jessica

Jessica: Night Freya

(Freya leaves the bedroom)

Linda: Come on Freya

Freya: Coming

Linda: Bed time

Freya: Is this my bedroom

Linda: Yes

Freya: Yay

Linda: Hang on, by hang on I mean wait a minute don't literally hang on

(Linda enters Jessica's room)

Linda: Jess

Jessica: Problem Linda

Linda: Her bed sheet needs to be pink

Jessica: Ok I'll go and get the spare pink one

Linda: Thank you

Adam: Anything else she needs

Linda: A childhood worth living that's what I needed

(Adam gets out of bed and sits on the sofa in his room)

Adam: What was your childhood like

Linda: I didn't have much toys I had a teddy bear but as soon as mum thought I was to old for him she broke him, she gave Denise pocket money and I got nothing, mum made me go to school in these short skirts I was a chunky kid so people would makedrum of me I told her they were bullying me they laughed

Adam: That's horrible

Linda: She would only feed me jam doughnuts but the kids at school called me jammy, I had no friends my first friend was Jessica, Denise would pick on me for being small shes only a little taller than me

Adam: Oh so who did you play with at playtime and break times

Linda: No one

(Linda begins to cry)

Adam: It's ok

(Adam puts his arm around Linda and takes her to her bedroom)

Jessica: What you doing out of bed

Adam: Was talking to Linda, how's Freya

Jessica: Asleep

Adam: Ok

(Adam and Jessica get back into bed)

Adam: You were Linda's first friend

Jessica: I know

Adam: Them poor girls, I feel as I've saved Freya

Jessica: I feel so bad for not accepting her

Adam: And Linda didn't have much toys either

Jessica: It's not like she took them anywhere as I took Linda to the park and she asked if we were in someone's back garden

Adam: That's no way to treat them, Linda says Denise is the faveriote

Jessica: Shes also a drug addict

Adam: But Linda's been treated like dirt

Jessica: I never met her mother and the father left them when Linda was ten months and never had contact again until Elizabeth took her children back two weeks later

Adam: Chances are the father could had looked after them

Jessica: Yeah

(Adam and Jessica fall asleep)


	15. Chapter 15

(The next day)

Jessica: Hello Freya your up early

Freya: How am I awake early if your also awake earlier

Jessica: Well um, do you want some breakfast

Freya: You can't just change the subject. I'll have to weatabix in warm milk

Jessica: Ok

Freya: You can't be Linda's best friend any more

Jessica: Why not

Freya: Because I am

Jessica: But your Linda's little sister you can't have both

Freya: Can

Jessica: Can't

(Linda walks in and sit on a chair and goes back to sleep on the table)

Jessica: Strange girl

Freya: Tell me about it

Jessica: She's snoring

(Amelia comes in)

Amelia: Whys Linda sitting on a chair laying her head on the table sleeping

Jessica: We don't know

Freya: She's strange

Amelia: I can see that

Jessica: Did you enjoy your breakfast Freya

Freya: Yes

(Linda wakes back up)

Jessica: And morning to you

Linda: I came down here sat on the chair rested my head on the table and went to sleep didnt I

Jessica: Yeah

Amelia: You were snoring

Linda: I've malfunctioned oh no

Jessica: And that's why your my best friend

Linda: Huh, what

Jessica: Never mind

Linda: Im a human

Jessica: Well your not a cow

Linda: You said I was at one point you made me cry because of it

Jessica: Then I'm sorry

Linda: Im clever

Jessica: Are you

Linda: Yes

Jessica: And what makes you say that

Linda: Tess

Jessica: Ok then

Amelia: Linda your strange

Linda: I'm amazing

Amelia: Come on Freya we need to get ready for school

(Amelia and Freya go upstairs)

Linda: My arm hurts

Jessica: What you done to it

Linda: I don't know

(Jessica looks at Linda's arm)

Jessica: Why is it all bruised, Linda has someone hurt you

(Adam comes down)

Adam: Linda what's happened to your arm

Linda: It got bruised

Jessica: But how

Linda: I fell

Jessica: That's hard to believe who's done this

Linda: That new doctor Edward, he said I was doing it all wrong

(Linda bursts into tears)

Adam: His so fired

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Linda: He called me stupid and ugly

Jessica: Your not any of them your clever and glamorous

Linda: You could just say Pretty

(Linda stops crying)

Adam: You feel better now

Linda: No

Adam: Ok

(Amelia and Lucas come down ready for school)

Jessica: Where's Freya

Amelia: Hair and make up

Adam: Jessica, she's a mini Linda

Amelia: No one else's skirt is this long

Jessica: The rules say below the knee

Amelia: But

Jessica: Dont argue with me

Lucas: Mum do I look smart

Amelia: Your in year five

Lucas: Your not big because your a year seven

(Freya comes down)

Amelia: Mum

Jessica: Freya isn't my responcabilaty she's Adams

Adam: Isn't the skirt a little short

Freya: No

Lucas: It's just about covered your bum

Freya: Has not

Linda: I think its fine

Adam: Freya oh I'm not arguing with you

(Amelia, Freya and Lucas leave for school)

Jessica: Adam

Adam: What


	16. Chapter 16

Adam: Alright Linda

Linda: Yeah

Adam: Good

(Adam goes into recess)

(Edward cones over to Linda)

Edward: Have you ever herd of body spray

Linda: I'm wearing some

Edward: Then it's not working

(Edward pushes Linda over)

Linda: Ow

(Jessica runs over)

Jessica: I saw that

Edward: Saw what

Jessica: You push Linda over

Edward: She tripped

Linda: Didnt

Edward: Shut up you moron

Jessica: She's not a moron she's a friend a nice girl

Edward: She's fat

Jessica: Shes not, Linda your not

(Linda gets up)

Edward: I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GT UP

(Edward pushes Linda back down so she hits her arm)

(Linda begins to cry in pain)

Jessica: Edward you've hurt her

Edward: She's putting it all on

Jessica: She's not

(Edward walks off)

(Adam runs over to Linda)

Adam: Where does it hurt

Jessica: Her arm

(Linda stops crying)

Adam: Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed to cry in front of me, I'mfont going to judge you and even if I had to your a funny girl who can make friends easy

Linda: My arm hurts

Adam: Let me look at it

(Linda lets Adam look at her arm)

Adam: His grazed it

Linda: It hurts

Jessica: It's going to but at least it's not sprained or broken

Adam: Jess

Jessica: Ler's get you into a cubicle, Adam tell Noel

Adam: Ok

(Jessica and Linda go to a cubicle)

Adam: Oh Noel new Paitent to book in

Noel: Name

Adam: Linda Andrews

Noel: Is she alright

Adam: Bit of a grazed arm

Noel: Oh, I know the rest of her details

(Adam walks off)

Edward: Adam

Adam: Your nasty

Edward: In what way

Adam: Oh so you serously don't know

Edward: No

Adam: Linda said no because she doesn't want to go out with you and bullying her isn't going to make her change her mind

Edward: She deserves it

Adam: Since when does she deserve to be hurt, shes a human being not a wall she can feel pain she's gone all quiet at home

Edward: So

Adam: It's not clever to bully Linda

Edward: We was joking

Adam: She was crying on the floor

(Edward walks off)

Adam: Typical

(Lenny walks over)

Lenny: Problem

Adam: Edward Thomas is the problem

Lenny: What's he done

Adam: Bullied

Lenny: Who

Adam: Linda

Lenny: Linda, but who would want to bully Linda she's lovely

Adam: Does someone have a little crush

Lenny: No, maybe

Adam: Ooooo Lenny and Linda, unfortantly she got bulliedroit saying no to Edward so if you do ask her out do it another day

Lenny: Ok

(Linda comes over)

Adam: Is that better for you

Linda: It hurts less now

Adam: Well that's good

Lenny: Did this happen here

(Linda nods)

Lenny: Looks painful

(Adam and Jessica walk off)

Adam: Shes not even talking to Lenny

Jessica: She hugged him when you first met her as well

Adam: Shes walked away

( Lenny walks over)

Lenny: She walked away

Adam: I did warn you


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica: Maggie you seen Linda

Maggie: Not since this morning no

Jessica: Ok

Maggie: Sorry

Jessica: No problem

(Jessica enters the toilets)

Jessica: You alright in there

(Door unlocks)

(Jessica sees Linda crying)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: He hurt me

Jessica: Who did

Linda: Edward

Jessica: What did he do

Linda: This

(Linda swipes her fringe out of the way)

(Linda puts her fringe back)

Jessica: Oh my God who stitched it for you

Linda: Tess

Jessica: Was she finished before you left

Linda: Yes

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: You must think I'm a right baby

Jessica: No I think your lovely

Linda: Really

Jessica: Yes now let's go by some lunch

Linda: Ok

Jessica: It's chips today

Linda: Oh

Jessica: If you want chips by chips what's Edward going to do its not like it's his lunch

(Linda half smiles)

Jessica: Come on

(In the canteen)

Linda: Can I have pizza, chips, beans and peas

Audrey: Would you like desert with that

Linda: Stawberry crumble with custard please

Aundrey: Here you go

Linda: Thanks Audrey

Jessica: Macaroni cheese with chips please with colsaw

Audrey: Would you like a desert with that

Jessica: Just a vanilla yougout thanks

(Jessica sits with Linda)

Jessica: For someone so small that pizza is huge and it's only a slice

Linda: I do eat alot

(Maggie comes to sit with them next to Linda)

Maggie: Cant beat a good fish and chips with pea's and strawberry crumble for desert

Linda: How can you eat it without custard

Maggie: I hate custard

Linda: Seriously

Jessica: Linda not everyone eats everything like you do

Linda: Ok

(Edward comes in)

Edward: Pizza, chips, beans and peas oh with strawberry crumble for desert with custard that's all fatty and yuck

Maggie: Do you want something

Edward: Yeah

(Edward takes one of Linda's chips)

Linda: Oi

Jessica: Edward bug off

(Edward leaves)

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: It's what friends do, you can take one of my chips to replace the one he took

Linda: No I

(Jessica puts a chip on Linda's plate)

Linda: Thanks

Maggie: How long have you two been friends

Jessica: Since we were training to be nurses I was twenty and Linda was eighteen

Maggie: Aww

Jessica: I still remember that time my mum met Linda she said who's your new friend and Linda was standing there staring at my mums mole on her cheek she had

Maggie: Oh dear

Jessica: And when she stayed the night she brought a blow up bed blowed it all up and slept in my bed I had to sleep on the blow up barbie bed

Linda: Yourbher was very comfy

Jessica: Yours wernt

Linda: Sorry

(Maggie begins to laugh)


	18. Chapter 18

(walking home after school)

Amelia: Lucas is at Martin's tonight

Freya: Cool

Amelia: Those kids in year eleven giving out the alcohol are going to be in well big trouble

Freya: Not if you keep your mouth shut they wont

Amelia: Freya you haven't

Freya: Only a little WKD, vodka and a cider can

Amelia: A little it fills up the whole two bottles

Freya: And, my sister Linda drinks this and she's fine

Amelia: But Linda's an adult your twelve

Freya: Your just jelous you never got any

Amelia: Fine

(Amelia storms off)

Freya: I don't need friends like her

(Freya drinks the WKD, the the cider, then the vodka)

(Freya collapses)

Poppy: Freya you alright, Freya...Oh my god FREYA. Freya its Poppy from our class you know Poppy Collins, Freya

(Poppy calls an ambulance)

Poppy: The ambulance should be here soon

Erika: Poppy what's happened

Poppy: Erika, Courtney good your here see if Freya can here you

Erika: Freya it's me Erika Adams can you hear me

Courtney: Freya it's your Maths buddy Coutney Day, please Freya

Erika: Have you called an ambulance

Poppy: Yes now where is it

Courtney: Didn't she leave with Amelia

Poppy: That's what I thought

Erika: Me and Courtney need to go

Poppy: Ok bye

Courtney: Bye

Erika: Bye

(Ambulance turns up)

Poppy: You have to help me

Dixie: I'm Dixie can you tell me what's wrong

Poppy: I found her collapsed

Dixie: Ok, JEFF WE HAVE A COLLAPSED YOUNG GIRL

(Jeff and Dixie go over to Freya)

Dixie: Hello love can you hear me

Jeff: No responce, do you know her name

Poppy: Freya Andrews she's twelve

Jeff: Ok, Freya princess, she smells like vodka

Dixie: Do you know if she's been drinking

Poppy: No, I have to go

(Poppy runs off)

Dixie: She's been drinking

Jeff: Load her into the back on my count 1,2,3

(Dixie gets in the back with Freya)

(In the ED)

Adam: Coming up next we have my faveriote a drunk twelve year old whoes parents always Say didn't give him or her alcohol

Linda: Very funny Adam but how would you like it if it was Freya

Adam: Don't be stupid Freya would never touch alcohol

Linda: Ok

(Dixie and Jeff storm in)

Dixie: This is Freya Andrews, twelve years old involved with drinking

Adam: Freya, hang on Linda how did you guess

Linda: I had that sisterly feeling

Adam: Jess you have to go into recess my Freya's in there

Jessica: Freya was walking home with Amelia

(Dixie comes out)

Jessica: Dixie when you found Freya was anyone else there

Dixie: Yeah this girl but she ran off

Jessica: What did she look like

Dixie: Dirty blonde hair, tyed in bunches, trouses

Jessica: Ok don't worry

Adam: Freya

(Linda begins to cry)

Adam: Linda come here I could do with a hug just like you

(Adam and Linda hug)

Jessica: Hey she's going to be alright

Adam: She's drunk WKD, Cider and vodka how do you know that

Jessica: Linda's fine isn't she

Adam: Jess, she's not in the mood right now none of us are that's not Amelia or Lucas that's Freya as a father I was supposed to protect her and I failed

(Linda stops crying and wipes away the tears)


	19. Chapter 19

(in the play area)

(Amelia on swing)

Erika: Amelia

Amelia: Hey Erika, hey Courtney hey Poppy

Erika: It's about Freya

Amelia: Then I don't care

Poppy: The parmedics took her

Amelia: What, is she ok

Poppy: She had her eyes closed when I found her and wouldn't respond

Amelia: It's all my fault we had an argument she must have drank it all afterwards

Poppy: That year eleven boy who is he

(Courtney looks guilty)

Erika: Courtney

Countey: His Kyle Harmer his my big sister Georgia's boyfriend

Amelia: Is Georgia pregnant

Courtney: Yes

Amelia: Tell your parents she could be damaging her baby

(Courtney runs home)

Erika: COURTNEY

(Erika runs after Courtney)

Poppy: I need to get home maybe my dad can give you a lift

(At Poppy's house)

Poppy: Dad can you take me and Amelia to holby

Big Mac: Yes but why

Amelia: I would like to visit my friend

Big Mac: Ok

Poppy: Thanks dad

(Big Mac, Poppy and Amelia all get in the car)

Big Mac: Aye I am forever alone

Poppy: Dad drive

(in the ED)

Tess: I'd like to inform you Freya is a wake

Adam: Oh thank God

Linda: Can we see her

Tess: Sure

Adam: I need to infom Jess that she's fine

(Adam leaves)

(Tess brings Linda to cubicle 6)

Freya: Ok before the big alcohol talk your about to give me I only drunk it because I've seen you drink it. I didn't think it would do to much harm

Linda: Do you promise me you will never drink again

Freya: I will promise to never drink alcohol again if you promise to stop drinking it and going clubbing

Linda: Ok

(Linda leaves her cublice)

Adam: How is she

Linda: Fine. Hang on I've just agreed to stop drinking alcohol myself

(Adam enters Freya's cubicle)

Adam: Who gave it to you

Freya: Dad

Adam: I SAID WHO GAVE IT TO YOU

Freya: Kyle Harmer

Adam: Good I have a name anyone else with him at the time

Freya: Georgia Anderson you know Courtney's sister, Callum Wisker, Amy Alright and David Farm

Adam: Names good, what years

Freya: All year eleven expect Georgia she's year ten

Adam: Ok

(Down at resepstion)

Jessica: Amelia

Amelia: Mum

Jessica: I need you to be honest with me, your not in trouble I won't get angry, have you had any alcohol

Amelia: No, can I go and see Freya

Jessica: Sure

(Amelia enters Freya's cubicle)

Amelia: Freya

Freya: What do you want

Amelia: To be friends again I feel this is my fault, I choose to walk of after our argument and you drank all the alchol

(Freya starts to cry)

Amelia: Aww Freya, don't cry

(Freya stops crying)

Amelia: Friends

Freya: Nope, sisters

Amelia: Sisters

Freya: Sisters

(Back at reseption)

Noel: Hey Mac is that Poppy

Big Mac: Yes, Poppy come and say hello to Noel

Poppy: Hello

Louise: Mac we have a strict policy about bringing our children to work

Big Mac: Louise

Jessica: Hey it's Poppy isn't it, I'm Jessica, Amelia's mum would you like to come and see Freya

(Poppy nods)

(Poppy enters Freya's cubicle)

Poppy: How are you

Freya: Getting better

Poppy: Good, why did you take the alchol

Freya: Well Kyle Harmer said if I don't take it and drink it he'd come and bash in Linda's head

(Poppy hugs Freya)


	20. Chapter 20

(The next day)

Jessica: Happy birthday Linda

Linda: Thank you

Lucas: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINDA

Linda: Lucas no need to shout I'm turning 37 not 97

Adam: Happy birthday

Amelia: Happy birthday

(Freya enters)

(Everyone looks at Freya)

Freya: What...oh, happy birthday Lindy

Linda: Freya stop calling me Lindy

Freya: Ok, Lindy

Jessica: I got you this

Linda: Wow Jess they're lovely

Jessica: Yeah they are

Linda: Jess can you put on my best necklace for me

(Jessa a puts the best necklace on Linda)

Jessica: The friends goes to your best friend

(Linda puts the friends necklace on Jessica)

Adam: I got you this

(Linda rips of the paper)

Linda: Wow Adam thanks for the black handbag 300

Jessica: I asked you for that

Adam: Did you, when

Jessica: For my birthday and Christmas

Adam: Oh

Freya: Here you go

Linda: I like the way you attempted to wrap it

(Linda opens her presant)

Linda: Freya this is your faveriote singer

Freya: Yes I thought I might get you into Jessie J to

Linda: But I like One Direction

Freya: But Harry Styles doesn't fancy you

Linda: Sad face

Amelia: I made this at school in DT for you

Linda: This must have taken ages

Amelia: It did do you like your merry-go-round

Linda: Like it, I love it

Lucas: I drew this

Linda: It's me and you, why is a ball being kicked to my face

Lucas: Your in goal

Linda: Yeah, I knew that

Lucas: No you ddidn't

(Knock on the door)

Denise: Happy birthday little sis

Linda: Hello Denise

Denise: I got you this

Linda: Thank you, what is it

Denise: That is a tooth brush

Linda: You brought me a toothbrush

Denise: Yeah from me Britney and Joe

(Denise leaves)

Linda: She brought me a toothbrush

Adam: Yes it is an odd presant

(Knock on the door)

Jessica: Hello

Michael: Oh hello Ms Harrison is Linda in

Jessica: Yes

Oliver: May we come in

Jessica: Sure

Oliver: Thankyou Ms Harrison

Linda: Hi boys

Freya: OLIVER, MICHAL

Michael: Careful of Linda's presant

Oliver: Its from me, Michael and our dad we all chipped in

(Linda opens her presant)

Linda: I love it

Oliver: I remembered you looking at it through the shop window

Jessica: Thats lovely Linda

Linda: Thanks boys

(Michael and Oliver hug Linda)

Adam: Aww

Oliver: We've got to go

Linda: Bye

Oliver: Bye

(Oliver and Michael leave)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Linda: What was that for

Jessica: I dunno

(knock on the door)

(Linda opens it)

Linda: Peter

Peter: Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you ,you look like a monkey and belong in the zoo

Linda: Very funny Peter

(Peter gets on one knee)

Peter: LINDA ANDREWS YOUR DUMPED

(Peter gets up and walks off)

(Linda slams the door and runs upstairs)

Jessica: LINDA

Adam: What's happened

Jessica: I don't know

Adam: Go up

(Jessica walks upstairs)

(Jessica knocks on Linda's door)

Linda: (in tears) GO AWAY

Jessica: Linda

(Linda opens her door and hugs Jessica)

Linda: (in tears) he done a nasty trick on me he went oon one knee like he wwas going to marry me and he dumped me

Jessica: Aww how long

Linda: Three and a half years

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Your not

(Linda shakes her head)

Linda: We had a little girl she would have been two just doctors said she wouldn't have lived that long

Jessica: Why

Linda: She was born very small, very ill and disabled

Jessica: What was her name

Linda: Rebecca he wouldn't let me choose

(Linda begins to cry)


	21. Chapter 21

(Linda gets a pregnatcy test out of her bag)

Linda: Please be negative, please

(10 minutes later)

(positive)

(Linda comes out)

Freya: Hello Linda are you ok now

Linda: I'm pregnant

Freya: I'm becomeing an autie again

Linda: I'm carrying the baby of a man I don't trust

Freya: How many weeks

Linda: Three months

Freya: Months

(Freya leaves)

Jessica: You feeling happy again

(Linda shows Jessica the pregnatcy test)

Jessica: Three months all ready

Linda: Well I haven't got the skinniest stomach in the world

Jessica: What's wrong

Linda: It's Peter's, Peter Clements oh my god I'm carrying Kirsty's niece or nephew

Jessica: Oh dear

Linda: Can we go pub for dinner

Jessica: Sure

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: Let's go see if you can have a quick scan from Mary

Linda: Ok

(Jessica and Linda get into the car)

(Linda puts her seatbelt on)

Linda: Worst birthday ever

Jessica: It will get better

Linda: Yeah right

(Jessica puts her seatbelt on and starts the car)

Jessica: Cheer up

Linda: You haven't got a clue how it feels you and Sean were married when you had Amelia and Lucas I'm not married I'm newley single

Jessica: Ok calm down

Linda: I'm sorry

Jessica: It's ok

Linda: Was Amelia and Lucas hard to look after

Jessica: Was Rebecca

Linda: She died at three hours old

(Linda wipes a tear away)

Jessica: Linda I'm so sorry. Amelia was easy and Lucas was a I'll cry just because I feel like it baby

Linda: Oh ok

(Jessica parks the car)

Mary: Not pregnant again are we Jessica

Jessica: No but Linda is

Mary: Hello Linda

Linda: Hi

Mary: Don't be scared

Jessica: She's suffered a misscarrige in the past and given birth to a baby what died hours later

Mary: Can you get on the bed for me

(Linda gets on the bed)

Linda: Jess can you wait outside please

Jessica: Sure

(Jessica goes outside)

Mary: Now this might feel cold

(Linda shuts her eyes)

Mary: Congratulations your going to have twins

Linda: Twins as in two babies

Mary: Yes, here's the scan you may leave

Jessica: So

Linda: Twins

Jessica: Twins

Linda: Two babies, two humans, two mouths to feed

Jessica: It's not that bad

Linda: Amelia and Lucas aren't twins they have two years between them

Jessica: Ok

Linda: Can we go to golds cemetery

Jessica: Ok

(Linda and Jessica get into the car and put there seatbelts on)

Jessica: Let's go

Linda: What was the point of that we could have walked

Jessica: Hello darling

Harry: Mummy

Tess: Bye Harry

Harry: Linda, Linda I drew this for you it's fireworks

Linda: Wow multicolouered fireworks

Harry: Come on mummy

Jessica: Ok Harry

Harry: I promise I will listen to you,daddy, melia, Lucas and auntie Linda now

Jessica: Harry at home you have another big sister her name is Freya

(Harry smiles)

Linda: Let's go

(Jessica straps Harry into his car seat and gets in)

Jessica: I think we should go cemetery when Harry isn't around

Linda: Ok

(Jessica starts the car)

Jessica: Harry you have to be careful with auntie Linda

Harry: Why

Jessica: Because Linda's magical seeds are growing

Harry: Seeds I was a seed

Jessica: Linda's having to seeds

Harry: Ok

(Jessica, Linda and Harry get home)

Jessica: Harry this is Freya your big sister, Freya this is Harry your little brother

Freya: Hello

Harry: I imagined her a lot younger you know like six she looks about Amelia's age

Jessica: Harry


	22. Chapter 22

Adam: Let's go to the pub

Amelia: Yay

Adam: Why am I in the back

Jessica: Well there two seats in the front what me and Linda are sitting in

Adam: Freya can I sit Inbetween you and Amelia

Amelia:Yes

Adam: Thank you

Freya: Dad put your seat belt on

Adam: I'm a grown man I don't need a seatbelt

Freya: Dad

Adam: No

Freya: Dad you are a doctor and you get paitents everyday who have been involved in a car crash well the ones who die either wasn't wearing a seatbelt or the person not wearing a seatbelt collided with them and that's how they died

(Adam puts the seatbelt on)

Jessica: What pub we going to

Linda: McDonalds

Jessica: McDonalds isn't a pub it's a restrunt

Linda: Oh

Adam: I'm surrounded by girls

Harry: Daddy you silly boy

Adam: Daddy's a man not a boy

Harry: You was playing with barbie's earlier

(Freya and Amelia start laughing)

Adam: You said I had to be the girl friends and you were the boy friends

Amelia: Adam leave it

Linda: Jess

Jessica: Yes

Linda: Hello

Jessica: Hello

Freya: Dad you sneeze like a girl

Adam: I'm a man

Freya: With a girly sneeze

Harry: Daddy auntie Linda has seeds growing in her tummy

Linda: Yes it's true

Harry: I have Lucy

Adam: Why did you bring Lucy Harry

Harry: Lucy is part of the family to

Adam: Lucy is a baby doll

Harry: She my baby

Adam: Ok

Jessica: If you look behind you Adam his even put her into a car seat

Adam: Oh

Linda: Are we there yet

Jessica: Yes

Linda: This is amazing

Harry: Need Lucy pram

(Jessica gets out Harry's play push chair)

Adam: Does she really need to be strapped in

Harry: Yes

Adam: Ok

Jessica: You've all given me your list

Adam: I'll help you

(the others find a table)

Amelia: Freya do you mind Harry next to you

Freya: No

(Freya gets Harry a colouring sheet and crayons)

Freya: Here you go

(Adam comes over with the drinks)

Adam: Fruit shoot is for Harry, the lemonade is Linda, cokes are Freya, Amelia and Lucas and me and Jessica have coffee

(Adam sits next to Linda)

Jessica: So I have double cheese burger for Freya, a cheese burger for Amelia, six chicken nuggets for me, a big mac for Linda a happy meal for Harry and a McChicken burger for Adam. Please help yourselfs to fries

(Everyone takes fries)

Harry: I love Lucy

Amelia: Harry eat your dinner

Harry: Ok

Adam: This is nice

Jessica: Yeah apart from Linda stuffing her face with that big Mac

Adam: Yeah

(15 minutes later)

Adam: Lets go

Jessica: We are sitting wear we sat before

Adam: Ok, hello Freya, hello Amelia

Jessica: Harry have you got Lucy

Harry: Yes

Jessica: Good boy

Adam: What lessons do you have tomorrow

Freya: Drama, Art (hic) and Science

Adam: I love Science

Freya: I (HIC) don't

Adam: Have you got hiccups

Freya: Y(hic) yes

Adam: Aww my poor baby girl

Freya: (Hic)

Adam: Hold daddy's hand

Freya: Dad (HIC)

Jessica: Adam stop winding Freya up

Freya: Thank (HIC) you

Adam: Sorry

(They all get outIOC the car)

Linda: I'm tired

Jessica: Aww

Linda: I want to go to bed

Jessica: Can you wait

Linda: Why

Jessica: Birthday cake


	23. Chapter 23

Freya: I can't wait until eleven

Linda: Why

Freya: One of our uncles are coming

Linda: Which one

Freya: It's a suprise

Linda: Freya

Freya: What

Adam: Morning

Linda: Morning

Freya: Dad I had a nightmare

Adam: What was your nightmare about

Freya: Linda got trapped in a car and a bad man wouldn't safe her

(Linda shakes her head)

Linda: And the car was a red BMW I had the same dream

Adam: Am I in a nightmare because that's freaky

Freya: You was crying in my nightmare I don't like seeing my big sister cry

Linda: Aww your so sweet

Freya: Because you don't cry much but when you do it means something is wrong

(Linda hugs Freya)

(Jessica enters)

Jessica: While your uncle is here I'll take Amelia, Lucas and Harry shopping with me

Adam: Well that's going to be boring for them

Jessica: Well it's all I can take them

(Amelia, Lucas and Harry come down)

Adam: You three are going shopping

Lucas: That's boring with a capital b

Amelia: How come Freya doesn't have to come

Jessica: Linda and Freya are seeing they're uncle today

Harry: And daddy

Jessica: Daddy's looking after the house and Linda and Freya

Harry: Ok

Adam: It's ten fifty

Jessica: Time to go shopping

(Jessica, Amelia, Lucas and Harry leave)

Linda: Nine minutes

Freya: Which one is it

Linda: I don't know

(Knock on the door)

Freya: His five minutes early

(Adam opens the door)

Adam: Dylan your there uncle

Dylan: Yes, can I come in

Adam: Sure

(Dylan comes in)

(Adam shuts the door)

Dylan: Where are my nieces

Linda: Uncle Dylan

Freya: Hello uncle Dylan

Dylan: Adam I don't want the whole department knowing I'm Linda's uncle

Adam: Ok

Dyaln: So how have my nieces been

Freya: I got drunk and ended up in hospital

Dylan: And Linda

Linda: Nothing much

Dylan: Ok, this is for your birthday happy late birthday

(Linda opens the bag and pulls out some pink high heels)

Linda: Thanks uncle Dylan

Dylan: The woman at the counter looked at me like I was mental when I brought them so you better like them

Linda: I do

Adam: Text from Jessica, what sandwiches would everyone like

Freya: Tuna and cucumber

Linda: Chicken and sweetcorn

Adam: Dylan

Dylan: Roast chicken, bacon and stuffing

Adam: And I'm having prawn mayonnaise

(knock on the door)

Adam: Hello, do I know you

Sam: I'm Sam, Dylan's wife

Adam: And what sandwich would you like from the shop

Sam: Cheese and ham

Adam: And a cheese and ham

Freya: Hello auntie Sam

Linda: Hi auntie Sam

Sam: Hello

Dylan: Hello darling

Sam: Oh what's your name

Adam: Adam

Sam: Adam, my daughter will want a lunchables

Adam: Ok and where is she now

Sam: Asleep in the car

Dylan: I'll go cheek on her

(outside)

Dylan: Hello Arabella

Arabella: Where's mummy

Dylan: Inside come on

(Dylan and Arabella enter)

Arabella: Mummy

Sam: Hello

Arabella: Who's dat

Sam: That's Linda and that's Freya they are your cousins and the man is Adam

Dylan: How old are you Arabella

Arabella: Seven

Adam: Wow a big girl

Linda: I'm pregnat with twins

Arabella: Is a baby in your tummy

Linda: There's two babies in my tummy

Arabella: At school Andrew and Calvin are twins

Sam: Yes they are


	24. Chapter 24

Linda: Ow baby kicked me

Arabella: Do you have any names yet

Linda: For two girls I like Hannah and Sarah for two boys I like James and Aston and for one of each I like Jordan and Amy

Sam: Cool

Dylan: I choose Arabella

Arabella: My names Arabella Daisy Keogh

Sam: I choose the Daisy part

Dylan: It was my turn

Sam: Yeah our son would have been ten

Linda: Why what happened

Sam: He died in a car crash we thought he was ready for a booster seat but he wasn't he needed the next harness we only learnt that in the hospital

Dylan: His name was Darren Keogh

Linda: My twins would of had a big sister called Rebecca she died as a baby

Sam: You never got to see her grow up how old would she have been

Linda: Two

Dylan: Our Darren died while Sam was pregnant at first we didn't mind if she was a boy or a girl but when Darren died we wanted a girl

Sam: That minute Darren died was the minute Arabella was born

Linda: That must have been mixed emotions

Sam: It was

Linda: How can you talk about Darren with out crying a little I can't do that if I talk about Rebecca

Sam: When Darren found me crying he said mummy please don't cry I don't like it and my brother or sister doesn't like it and daddy don't like it I want a happy mummy and daddy. He was a happy little boy to he wanted to be a doctor just like his dad

Linda: Aww

Sam: If only we knew about the other harness because he was bigger and taller for his age we thought because of that he was ready don't make the same mistake with your twins

(Linda hugs Sam)

Linda: I won't

(Linda wipes a tear away)

Dylan: Darren enjoyed drawing and watching Franny's feet

Sam: He used to play that and call it Darren's feet, he used to play army in mine, doctors in Dylan's

Dylan: Yeah, Darren was a happy little boy

Arabella: Was he my brother

Sam: Yes Darren was your big brother he was very caring

Arabella: Would he play with action men and I play with Barbie's and Bratz

Sam: Yes, he loved reading those picture books he'd make up the story

Dylan: He also liked colouring books

Sam: Oh yeah I remember once we went shopping and lots of colouring books was in there and he picked up two so we brought them he completed half the book and he was very popular at play group

Dylan: He was great friends with Freddy, Michael, Cara, Molly, Emily, Kyle, George, Bethany, Yasmin, Abbie, James, Corey, Reema, Kaylee, Juliet, Montana, Lucy, Zada, Edmund, Samuel, Bobby, Ruby, Faith, Imogen, Sunetra, Kelsey, Jodie, Leona, Ava and Adam in other words the whole play group

Sam: I remember the teacher saying he would never leave anyone out, if a child wouldn't let someone join in Darren would just say hey she has the right to play to

Dylan: All the mums came to Darren's funurul he was burried with pictures all the other children had drawn for him all they got told was Darren's never coming back

Linda: He sounds like he would have been a great boy

Sam: Oh he was


	25. Chapter 25

(Jessica, Amelia, Lucas and Harry enter with the shopping)

Jessica: Why aren't you with Linda

Freya: It's all very emotional in there Linda's crying on auntie Sam, auntie Sam's eyes are watering and Arabella is crying on uncle Dylan

Jessica: Dylan Keogh

Freya: Yes his my uncle but don't spread it around

Jessica: Ok, are they alright in there

Adam: Well as from what I herd Dylan and Sam have had a son called Darren who died and Linda had Rebecca

Jessica: Aww

Amelia: Should we put the shopping away

Jessica: Good idea

Lucas: Why

(Adam, Jessica, Amelia, Freya, Lucas and Harry enter the kitchen)

Adam: Sam's cheese and ham sandwich, my prawn sandwich, Linda's chicken and sweetcorn sandwich, Freya's tuna and cucumber sandwich, Dylan's roast chicken stuffing with bacon sandwich, Jessica's cheese and pickle sandwich, Arabella's lunchables, Lucas's just ham sandwich, Harry's lunchables and Amelia's egg and bacon sandwich

Jessica: I got ready salted crisps for everyone, freddo bars, chicken bites, baby bells

Adam: Ok

Jessica: Should we go and invade

Freya: Yes let's do it

(Adam, Jessica, Amelia, Freya, Lucas and Harry all enter)

Sam: Is it lunch time already

Adam: Yeah

(Adam passes everyone there lunch)

(one hour later)

Adam: There's a park up the road

Arabella: Mummy can I go

Sam: Ok but stay in Adam's sight

(Adam, Amelia, Lucas, Arabella and Harry leave)

Sam: Don't you want to go

Freya: No

Sam: Ok then

Jessica: Freya's fallen off a climbing frame before

Freya: My mum had gone off with her new boyfriend

Sam: Oh

Freya: Oliver and Michael were there and they called Likda and she ran the whole way there she thought she was Usaine Bolt

Linda: I didn't think I was Usaine Bolt and Jess my baby kicked

Jessica: Linda your too early to feel any that yet

Linda: But I felt something in my tummy hurt

Jessica: Maybe it's the way you sat down

Linda: Maybe

Jessica: Harry can't wait until they are born his been talking about them all though the shopping how his going to help auntie Linda and how his going to play with them

(Linda smiles)

Jessica: What's wrong

Linda: How long until I can feel them moving

Jessica: About another month

Dylan: Once they are born it feels amazing Darren and Arabella ate great fun well Darren was

Linda: Ok

Jessica: His right

Linda: But I never got that with Rebecca

Jessica: I know

(Linda walks out crying)

Jessica: Linda

Dylan: Leave her

Sam: I'll go

(Sam sees Linda)

Linda: (in tears) I want to be alone

Sam: But being alone means nobody to talk to and help with your problems

Linda: (in tears) Maybe I like it that way

Sam: I don't think you do

(Linda looks at Sam still crying)

Sam: Now what do you need

Linda: (in tears) A hug from a friend

(Sam hugs Linda)

Sam: Shhh everythings going to be fine

Linda: (in tears) I want a Jess hug

Sam: Ok

(Sam gets Jessica, Jessica comes out)

(Jessica hugs Linda)


	26. Chapter 26

Jessica: I would have made you a coffee but it didn't go too well last time so I got you some orange juice

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: Listen to Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Freya and Arabella all having fun

Linda: All that makes me think of is Rebecca's missing out

Jessica: Oh

Linda: Have you ever misscarried

Jessica: No it must feel bad though

Linda: It's painful

Jessica: I bet it is. I remember when it happened in America you went really pale and you slept most of the time

Linda: Oh

Jessica: And took my bed I had to sleep in yours for a week

Linda: Sorry

Jessica: It's ok I didn't mind

(Linda smiles)

Jessica: What's wrong

Linda: My twins will never met their daddy

(A tear falls down Linda's face)

(Linda wipes the tear away)

Jessica: Aww don't cry

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Linda: Watery eyes are so annoying

Jessica: Is that what you think

(Linda nods)

Linda: My tummy hurts

Jessica: It's because two wonderful creatures are growing inside

Linda: I suppose

(Linda looks upset)

Jessica: Hey, what's wrong

Linda: Your not going to want me here when they are born

Jessica: I still have one spare bedroom

Linda: And if they are one of each

Jessica: Lucas and Harry can share

Linda: I don't want to feel I'm intruding

Jessica: Your not

Linda: But I feel like it

(Jessica drinks her coffee)

Linda: I thought I'd only be pregnant with one

Jessica: We all do

Linda: (Smiles a little)

Jessica: Your my best friend and I love you for that

Linda: I still remember that time you thought I was going to kiss you

Jessica: Oh yeah

(Both laugh)

Jessica: Your amazing

Linda: (HIC)

(Linda puts her hand over her mouth)

(Jessica laughs)

Linda: Jess(hic)ica

Jessica: Sorry drink some of the orange juice

Linda: (Drinks the orange juice and hiccups)

Jessica: (Bursts out laughing) I'm sorry that was funny

Linda:(Drinks all the orange juice)

Jessica: Linda you was entertaining me

Linda: I wasn't entertaining myself

Jessica: Linda

Linda: What

Jessica: Nothing

Linda: Jess

Jessica: Out of all them trainee nurses I knew I choose the right one

Linda: Umm Jess

Jessica: Oh my God

(Jessica gets alot of tissue)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda puts the tissues on her bleeding nose)

Linda: Is a nose bleed even a pregnatcy side effect

Jessica: No I dont think so

Linda: Me either

Jessica: Are you alright

Linda: Yeah

(The bleed stops)

(Linda chucks the tissues in the bin)

Jessica: Good throw

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: Your so pretty

Linda: Thanks but I'm not

Jessica: Yes you are and never let anyone say your not

Linda: Thanks

(Jessica smiles)

Linda: I'm sorry I took the pebal I gave you after we fell out once

Jessica: It's ok

Linda: I'd never had a friend before and I didn't know how to solve the situation I was scared

Jessica: I was your first friend

Linda: Yeah I was picked on for being chunky, this one boy would make everyone else do it

(Linda turns away to cry)

Jessica: Aww Linda don't cry

(Jessica hugs Linda)


	27. Chapter 27

Grace: It's been nice knowing you all

Michael: Bye nan hope you have a nice few final days in the hospice

Freya: I drew you a picture

Grace: Oh lovely dear I can see its you and Linda

Britney: That's rubbish

Denise: Shut up Britney, Freya has aspergus syndrome and ADHD

Grace: I'm ninty years old but I don't look a day over twenty one

Oliver: Well this is good bye

Grace: Yes and Linda bring them kids up like a Andrews

Linda: I will

Joe: Bye great nanny

Dylan: Mum please don't do anything pethtic

Grace: Dylan Keogh I'm ninty I'm not going to climb mount everest

Dylan: Yes ok

Grace: Bye darlings

(Grace weakly gets into the taxi)

(The taxi drives off)

Oliver: She's has a turmanl cancer

Michael: Grandma was always the best

(Dylan goes back inside)

(Denise, Britney and Joe leave)

Michael: Oliver we best get off to revision

(Oliver, Freya and Michael leave)

(Linda collapes tears)

(Jessica comes outside)

Jessica: Aww Linda

Linda: (in tears) I want my nanny

Jessica: I know you do but can you come back inside for me

Linda: (shakes her head in tears)

Jessica: Come on get up for me

(Linda gets up)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: Let's go talk to Tess

(Jessica walks in with her arm around Linda)

(Jessica knocks on Tess's door)

Tess: Come in

(Jessica opens the door and enters with a teary Linda)

Tess: What's wrong

(Linda looks at Jessica)

Jessica: Her nan's been taken to a hospice

Tess: Aww, take a seat

(Linda sits down and cries in her hands)

(Jessica kneels down next to Linda and rubs her arm)

(Linda gets a text)

Jessica: It's from Freya she says so upset about Grandma in tears

Tess: I'm needed I'll be back

(Tess leaves her office)

Jessica: Shhh

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Good girl we can stay in here

Linda:Ok (hic) I got hiccups (hic)

Jessica: Aww

Linda: (hic)

Jessica: Water

Linda: (Hic) yes pease (hic)

(Jessica leaves)

Tess: How is she

Jessica: She got hiccups so I'm getting her some water

Tess: Aww she hates the hiccups

Jessica: I know

(Jessica gets the water)

Jessica: Coming

Tess: Ok then

(Tess and Jessica enter Tess's office)

Linda: (hic)

Jessica: Here

(Linda drinks the water)

Tess: How you feeling now

Linda: My throat hurts a little

Tess: From the hiccups you had

(Linda nods)

Jessica: It'll go away with in an hour

Linda: Ok

Tess: I recon you got hiccups by crying as your letting more air in as your pregnant but let a little to much in

Linda: Maybe

Tess: How often do you get hiccups

Linda: Not much the last time was yesterday and the time before that was two months ago

Tess: Ok

Jessica: I'm sorry I laughed yesterday

Linda: It's ok I suppose I did kind of look funny just sitting there the jerking and making a wierd noise

Jessica: You did a bit yeah

Linda: It's not nice to laugh at your friend

Tess: Girls

Linda: Sorry

(Linda hugs Jessica and then Tess)


	28. Chapter 28

Adam: Come on Linda

Linda: Adam I'm not sure if you've noticed but small woman pregnant with twins

Adam: Fair point, whose driving

Jessica: You

Adam: Is it alright if you sit in the back

Jessica: Why

Adam: Linda

Jessica: She's pregnant not ill

Adam: But there's more space in the front

Jessica: Fine

(Jessica gets into the back)

(Adam opens the door for Linda)

Linda: Thank you Adam, but I could have done that

(Linda gets in)

(Adam shuts the door)

Jessica: Cow

(Linda puts her seatbelt on)

(Linda looks upset)

Jessica: Im so sorry, Linda I wasn't meant to call you a cow

Linda: (A tear falls out of Linda's eye)

Jessica: I never meant to make you cry

(Adam gets in)

(Linda wipes away the tear)

Adam: What's wrong

Linda: Don't worry

Adam: If someone is bothering my friend I want to know

Linda: Just pregnatcy pains

(Jessica and Adam put there seatbelts on)

(Adam drives off)

Adam: It's all a bit quiet in here

Jessica: Adam

(Adam stops the car)

Linda: I think I'm going to throw up

Adam: Jess where's them bags

Jessica: Here

(Linda takes the bag)

(Linda throws up)

Linda:(worried) I'm sorry I couldn't help it

(Adam starts the car)

(get home)

Adam: Jess why was she so worried when she threw up she was acting like I was going to hit her

Jessica: I don't know

(Linda enters)

Adam: Linda

(Linda sits on the sofa and puts her knees to her chest)

Adam: Im not going hurt you, is that what's happened before when you was sick in the car

(Linda nods)

Linda: I thought you was going to hit me

Adam: Why did you think that

Linda: I've been travel sick since I can remember and if I threw up I would get hit

Jessica: But you couldn't help it. I suppose what also scared about the taxi driver and he charged you more

Adam: I'm not angry with you

(Linda wipes away a tear)

(Adam and Jessica walk out)

Adam: What kind of parents get angry with they're child throwing up

Jessica: I don't know

Adam: I wouldn't do that to Freya or Harry and you wouldn't do that to Amelia, Lucas or Harry

Jessica: Or Freya

Adam: Linda's in that room crying about it

Jessica: Bad parenting is all I can say

Adam: And now we hope because when you had kids you bring them up like your parents brought you up so hopefully Linda will bring her twins up like she wanted to be brought up

Jessica: Yeah

Adam: She's quite strong when it comes down to upsetting situations

Jessica: Maybe her parents would hit her if she cried, she was fostered once

Adam: Did that go well

Jessica: They played with her, they loved her, they died in a car crash

Adam: Aww, was Linda in the car

Jessica: In the back unharmed she was playing with her teddy's

Adam: Aww


	29. Chapter 29

(a few weeks later)

Mary: Do you want to know there gender

Linda: No I don't care all I care about is that they are healthy

Mary: Ready

Linda: Yes

Mary: It's cold look a nice steady heart beat for baby one and baby two where ever it's hiding another good steady heart beat

(Linda smiles)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda takes her scan)

Jessica: Aww so cute so what are they

Linda: Healthy

Jessica: Gender Linda

Linda: I want a supprise

Jessica: Ok

Linda: I'm tired

Jessica: Nearly at the car

(Linda collapses holding her stomach)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: It h-hurts

Jessica: Ok, CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE PLEASE

Nick: Ok what's happened

Jessica: She had a scan the midwife said babies are both healthy then she collapsed clutching her stomach

Nick: Ok Linda stay nice and calm

Linda: I don't want another misscarrigeair a still born baby

(Linda begins to cry)

Nick: No one wants that

Jessica: Linda, shh, shh

Nick: Jessica if you could keep doing that how many months is she

Jessica: Four

Nick: Ok still five months to go

Linda:(in tears) Help me

Nick: We are trying our best

Linda: (In tears) No your not otherwise I'd be in hospital not the car park

Nick: Ok I will get you inside

(Linda stops crying)

(Nick and Jessica help balence Linda inside)

Nick: If you can get onto the bed

Linda: I don't think I can

Nick: Ok

(Nick helps Linda onto the bed)

Nick: Jessica get me the scan thing

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica leaves and Linda's eyes start watering)

Nick: It's ok

(Jessica comes back)

Nick: Jessica she's worried

Jessica: It's ok yeah

Nick: And there's one strong heart beat and there's another strong heart beat

Linda: So why did I collapse in pain

Nick: You got stomach cramp which one of these two may have caused

Linda: Oh

Nick: But they are fine

Linda: Have you got any children Mr Jordan

Nick: No I haven't well in away I have I have you lot to look after and keep on your feet so it's like I'm daddy and Tess is mummy then you lot are the brothers and sisters

(Linda looks upset)

Jessica: Her babies dad dumped her just before she found out she was pregnant

Nick: Oh

Linda: Can I go now

Nick: Yes

(Jessica and Linda leave)

Jessica: See they are fine

Linda: Yeah

(Linda wipes a tear away)

Jessica: What's wrong

Linda: I thought I'd lost them

Jessica: But you haven't

(Jessica puts her arm around Linda)

Jessica: Your the little sister I never had

Linda: Ok but I already have a big sister

Jessica: You can have two, you know

Linda: Ok then

(Jessica and Linda get into the car and put there seatbelts on)

(Jessica starts the car)

Jessica: Linda are you honestly alright

Linda: Yes

Jessica: Ok


	30. Chapter 30

Jessica: You ok now

Linda: Yeah

(Linda looks upset)

Jessica: The main thing is they are both ok and healthy

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Isn't that Denise

Linda: Yeah, Denise what are you doing

Denise: I'm bringing sexy back

Linda: You look like the person who killed it in the first place

(Linda and Jessica walk off)

Jessica: The person who killed it in the first place that's classic Linda

Linda: Is it

Jessica: Yes

(Linda and Jessica get into the car and put there seatbelts on)

Jessica: Come on cheer up

Linda: I nearly lost them

Jessica: But you didn't

Linda: Yeah I suppose

(A car crashes in to the back)

Jessica: Oh my god Linda are you alright

Linda: My tummy hurts

(Linda bursts into tears)

Jessica: (Calls ambulance) ambulance please on Cardiff road it's a car crash

Linda: (In tears) it hurts

Jessica: I'll be back

(Jessica gets out of the car)

Sean: Jess I'm sorry I was on my phone

Jessica: That phone call may now depend on two life's

Sean: Amelia and Lucas oh my god

Jessica: No its not them, Linda's in the car pregnant with twins

Sean: Well I done her a favor then

Jessica: SHE'S CHANGED SINCE THEN SHE'S IN THAT CAR CRYING THAT YOU MAY HAVE CAUSED A MISSCARRIGE SHE DOESN'T DRINK SHE PUKED LAST TIME AND SHE WANTS TO BE A GOOD MUM

Sean: Oh

Jessica: That call may have destorid her twins life and whose left to pick up the pieces Linda with support from me, Adam, Amelia, Lucas, Harry and her little sister Freya

Dixie: JESS SHE WANTS YOU TO COME

Jessica: I have to go

(Jessica walks over)

(Linda's still crying)

Jeff: Hey princess come on your in good hands

Jessica: I think it's more of the fact we were on our way back after a scare to do with her pregnantcy

Jeff: Oh, Dix spead up

Dixie: Ok

(Dixie turns the sirens on)

Dixie: We are here

Nick: What we got

Jeff: Linda Andrews

Nick: What I discharged her half an hour ago

Dixie: Car crash this time

Linda: My tummy hurts

Nick: Ok Linda your safe now

Tess: Cubicle five

Nick: You know what to get

(Tess gets a scanner)

Tess: This one doesn't have a heart beat sound but you can see themmobbing yeah

(Linda nods)

Nick: Oh you know how it feels

Linda: They're not moving

Nick: Yes they are look that baby moved and the other one moved

Jessica: See your fine

Linda: Do you know the person who crashed into us

Jessica: Yes it was Sean

Linda: Ok

(Sean rushes in)

Sean: Linda I'm sorry here take my phone that way I'm not tempted

Linda: My twins are fine incase your wondering

(Sean walks off)

Jessica: How rude

Linda: Ow

Jessica: NICK

Nick: Ok Linda, they are fine I think your just hungry

(Jessica gets Linda some crisps)

Jessica: Salt and vinager crisps

(Linda eats the crisps)

Jessica: Feeling better now

(Linda falls asleep)

Tess: Aww she looks like an Angel

Jessica: Yeah


	31. Chapter 31

Jessica: How you feeling

Linda: Ill, rubbish

Jessica: You'll feel better soon I promise

Linda: How do you know

Jessica: I just do

(Jessica smiles at Linda)

Linda: Why me

Jessica: Huh

Linda: When Sean crashed into us why did I only get hurt

Jessica: I don't know maybe because your pregnant

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Come on cheer up

(Linda wipes a tear away)

Jessica: Aww don't cry

Linda: Are you on drugs

Jessica: No I'm hyper

Linda: Please calm down your giving me a headache

Jessica: Sorry

Linda: Thank you

(Linda falls asleep)

(Jessica walks out)

Tess: How is she

Jessica: Tired just fallen asleep

Tess: Aww

Jessica: She's not being herself

Tess: Well she has been quiet

Jessica: Less talkive to her friends

Tess: I've noticed that

Jessica: Maybe it's the shook of the crash

Tess: Maybe

(Walks into Linda's cublice)

(Linda's still asleep)

Linda: (Hic)

Jessica: Did she just hiccup in her sleep

Linda: (Hic)

Tess: Yeah twice

Jessica: Strange girl

Tess: Why only two

Jessica: Good question

Tess: Wasn't she asleep like an hour ago

Jessica: I don't think she got much sleep last night

Tess: She looks pale

Jessica: She's hot I can feel from here

Tess: Ok rush her to resus

Adam: What's happened to her and she's boiling

Jessica: I thought she'd fallen asleep but then her temputure suddenly rised

Adam: Ice pack we need to cool her down

(Jessica gets an ice pack)

Adam: Jessica hold it on her forehead

Adam: Is that a black eye

Jessica: Yeah

Tess: How could we had missed that

Jessica: I don't know

(Linda moves in a jerky way)

Adam: Ok

Tess: I think she hiccuped

Adam: Ok

Tess: I don't like the way she's sweating

Adam: No me either its discusting isn't it

Jessica: Adam, Linda is pregnant with twins and has a mystery illness and your talking about sweat

Adam: She's cooling down

Tess: And waking up

Linda: I'm boiling

Adam: I know

Tess: Any pain

Linda: My head hurts. I think I'm going to be sick

(Tess gets the cardboard tray)

(Linda throws up)

Tess: Better

Linda: A little

Tess: Can you tell me who gave you a black eye

Jessica: Who hit you

Linda: Peter Clements

Jessica: The father of your twins hit you

Linda: Yeah

Adam: I have dianoses tonsilitis

Linda: Oh Ok, my throat is sore and my chest hurts

Jessica: We'll keep good care of you

Linda: Thanks Jess

Adam: Ice cream for dinner

(Adam gives Linda a tub of ice cream)

Linda: Adam I'm allergic to cookie dough

Adam: Right ok, dont panic

(Adam gets Staswberry)

Linda: Thanks

(Adam walks out)

Adam: Poor girl, she allergic to cookie dough

Jessica: We don't know how server

Adam: She woundnt take it

Jessica: Llyod would you like this Paitent is allergic to cookie dough and that's they can eat ice cream

Llyod: Ok

Adam: Thanks I should have asked food allagies first

Llyod: Would be a good idea

Adam: Yeah we are going to go now

Jessica: So annoying Llyod is

Tess: He takes the job seriously and so does Linda

Jessica: Hello

Tess: When your not snogging Adam you do, I'm only whinding you up


	32. Chapter 32

Tess: Linda you are discharged

Linda: Thanks

Adam: Come on you

Linda: I am coming

Adam: Ok

Linda: I want to go to bed

Adam: You can as soon as we get home

Jessica: Big Mac can we have a wheel chair

Big Mac: Aye here you go

(Linda sits in the wheel chair)

(Adam pushes Linda)

Adam: Come on you

Linda: Don't push me into any doors

Adam: I'll try my best

Jessica: I will take over if you do

Adam: Ok no pushing Linda into doors or walls, but what if she really wants to be pushed into a wall or door

Linda: I don't Adam

(get to the car)

(Linda gets in the front)

Adam: I'm in the back woohoo

Jessica: Ok

(A car crash happens in front of them)

Adam: Ok

(Adam, Jessica and Linda get out)

Adam: Call an ambulance

(Linda walks back to the car and gets in)

Jessica: What's wrong

Linda: It happened years ago, I was in a taxi with my mum and had strapped myself in for the very first time with out any help and we crashed I had a younger brother his name is was Edmund Andrews but mum wasn't wearing a seatbelt and she let go of Edmund and he went flying and landed where the baby girl is

Jessica: Aww Linda

Linda: I havent finished

Jessica: Ok carry on

Linda: I also had a three year old sister who died called Sonia she wasnt wearing a seatbelt either so Edmund died, Sonia died and mum went through the windshild I was just seven when it all happened.

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Aww Linda, don't cry your little sister and little brother are in heaven now looking down to they're big sister thinking don't cry this world just wasn't right for us

Linda: (in tears) Really

Jessica: Yeah

(Linda sits there in tears and puts her seatbelt on)

Jessica: Come on cheer up if I was in there I'd want a happy mummy not a upset mummy

(Adam comes back)

Adam: What's wrong

Jessica: Long story

Adam: Was it the baby because your twins aren't going to end up like her

Jessica: Adam

(Linda cries more)

Jessica: Adam a word

(Adam and Jessica leave the car)

Jessica: Where the baby girl was her baby brother ended up she was just seven years old and you've made her cry even more so I think you should go and say sorry don't you

Adam: Yes

(Adam and Jessica go back to the car)

Adam: Linda I'm sorry about what I said

Jessica: Thank you Adam now get in the back

(Adam and Jessica get back into the car and put seatbelts on)

Jessica: Let's go

Adam: Linda I'm sorry I hate seeing you cry and its making me feel bad as I made you cry

Jessica: Adam she's not well as it is so just leave her alone

Adam: Ok


	33. Chapter 33

(Get home)

Amelia: Mum

Jessica: Hi kids

Adam: Thanks mum

Carol: No problem

(Carol leaves)

Harry: Auntie Linda

(Points at Linda going upstairs)

Jessica: Auntie Linda's not feeling very well darling

Harry: Why

Jessica: Her chest and tummy hurt

Harry: Auntie Linda better soon

Jessica: She will be better soon

Harry: Harry help auntie Linda

Jessica: Maybe darling

Adam: Harry daddy's going to McDonalds do you want to come

Harry: Yes

Adam: FREYA SHOES ON, she in a hyper mood so best to take her

(Adam, Freya and Harry leave)

Freya: Are we buying Linda something too

Adam: Maybe just a burger

Freya: I've had my tonsils taken out so can I have a large meal and if Linda wants chips I can share

Adam: That's a good idea and when did you have yours taken out

Freya: When I was four

Harry: Daady who dat

Adam: That's Freya she's your sister

Harry: Sister

Adam: Yeah

(Arrive at McDonalds)

Adam: Stay here both of you

Freya: Ok

Harry: Yes daddy

(Adam leaves)

Harry: Sister I love you sister

Freya: Ok

(5 minutes later)

Adam: Back

(Adam gives Freya the food)

Adam: We have drinks at home

Freya: Ok

Harry: Now

Adam: You can have your dinner when we get home

Harry: Now

Adam: I'm driving now darling but daddy will give you your McDonalds when we get home

Harry: Now

Adam: Freya tell him

Freya: Home otherwise I'll eat it

Harry: Harry wait

Adam: Good boy

( get home)

Adam: Freya do you want the bag

Freya: Yeah please

Adam: Ok

Harry: Mine

Adam: Here you go, Jessica your chicken nuggets and chips, Amelia your cheese burger and chips, Luca your happy meal with a cheeses burger, my McChicken burger and chips and the rest is yours and Linda's

(Freya goes upstairs)

Freya: We got you a double cheese burger

Linda: Thanks

Freya: I'm staying here with you, I got a double cheese burger to

Linda: Cool

Freya: Are you feeling better

Linda: A little the tonsilitis is gone but I still feel unnormal

Freya: Ok

Linda: You can come sit on the bed

Freya : Ok

Linda: I have company

Freya: Chip

(Linda takes a chip)

Linda: Thanks

(Linda eats the chip)

Linda: Can I have some more please

Freya: Have as many as you want

(Linda takes some more chips)

Linda: Thanks

Freya: I love my big sister Linda

Linda: And I love my little sister Freya

(Freya hugs Linda)

Linda: When I was a child Denise never told me she loves me she'd only shout out I hate you when she was thirteen I'd burst into tears

Freya: Aww is that when the drug addiction started

(Linda nods)

(Freya hugs Linda)

Linda: (silent hiccup)

Freya: That felt strange

Linda: (Hic) I got hiccups (Hic)

(Freya goes downstairs)

Adam: Hello darling

Jessica: How's Linda

Freya: Not good

Jessica: Is she burning up

Freya: No she got hiccups

(Adam gets water)

Adam: Bottle of water

Freya: Thanks dad

Harry: Harry give auntie Linda

Freya: Come on then but Im holding it going up stairs

(Freya and Harry go up stairs, Freya gives Harry the water)

Freya: Come on

(Enters Linda's room)

Linda: (Hic) ow

Harry: Hiccup

Linda: (Hic) yes auntie Lin(Hic)da has hiccup(Hic)s

(Harry gives Linda the water)

Linda: Thank (hic) you

(Linda drinks the water)

Harry: Gone

Linda: Yes auntie Linda's hiccups are gone

Harry: Good


	34. Chapter 34

Amelia: Freya good luck for the whole school talent show

Freya: Do you really think I can do it

Amelia: Yeah your talented

Freya: Ok

Amelia: Come here

(Amelia hugs Freya)

Amelia: Your shaking

Freya: Scared

(After lunch)

Mrs George: Welcome to Holby high's talent show where we have a variety of acts from musicians to dancers to singers and comedian who will hopefully make us all leave in stitches now first up is Bethany Sander and Hope Davids singing poker face

(30 minutes later)

Mrs George: And now please welcome to the stage Freya Andrews

(Freya comes out)

Freya: Now most people asked Freya why you doing comedy for the talent show I stood and thought about it and said well everyone says I'm a funny girl so yeah

(some people laugh)

Freya: Ok so most of you know I have an elder sister called Linda now she's a grown woman but she can't dress herself I walked into her room and she was about to go out, she'd only put the top on the wrong way round the worst part is she's thirty five

(people laugh)

Freya: I have a brother called Harry and I can not get him trained he always says the same answer I say Harry whose your best friend and he answers auntie Linda that's not Freya Andrews

(people laugh)

Freya: If you ever end up in holby ed you can tell which one my sister is she's the only one what goes round looking like this

(Freya does a cheesy smile and walks up and down)

(People laugh)

Freya: I had to share a room with my elder sister for a while and I got a call at 2 am in the morning she goes whose that calling at this time I said if I knew that I wouldn't need a phone

(People laugh)

Freya: My dad his had two children

(crowed woo)

Freya: I like the fact your congratulating my dad for being able to have kids

(people laugh)

Freya: I was at my old school and the big school bully started on the little nerd, so the nerd got his ruler out and pointed at the bully and the bully fell down by this time a whole crowd was surrounding hthe little nerd so he put his foot on the bully and said milky ways are on me

(people laugh)

Freya: My sister is pregnant she's also getting prepaired for the worst mother award

(people laugh)

Freya: We have a new teacher starting today he has no arms no legs and no body we shall call him the head

(People laugh)

Freya: I moved to a nice area we got there and police said we had to think like a burglar so I broke into my own house

(People laugh)

Freya: We really did get burgled once I was home alone with Linda so as she's the oldest I sent her down with a walkie talkie and a baseball bat Unfortantly she failed the burglar turned on the light to see her standing there in her night dress so she started practicing her tennis skills

(People laugh)

Freya: That's all

(everyone claps)


	35. Chapter 35

(5 months later)

Adam: So Linda how you feeling

Linda: Fat and dead

(Linda's waters break)

Linda: Ow

Adam: Ok keep calm its going to be another while yet

Linda: Adam just call an ambulance I'm in pain here

Adam: Yes ok, 999 ambluance please my wifes best friend has gone into labour I'm at 34 Stanley close thank you, It's coming

Linda: (begins to cry in pain)

Adam: It's ok your about to become a mum

Linda: (in tears) For the second time

Adam: Shh, everything's going to be fine

Linda: It hurts

(knock on the door)

Dixie: Linda sweet heart can you calm down

Tamzin: Shh, good girl Linda

(Linda stops crying)

Dixie: Can you get into the wheel chair for us

(Linda gets into the wheel chair)

Tamzin: Let's go

Dixie: Adam you coming

Adam: No I'll visit later

Dixie: Ok, Tamzin keep her calm

(Dixie drives the ambulance)

Tamzin: Why you look so worried

Linda: My last pregnantcy my baby died at three hours old I don't want it to happen again

(Linda begins to cry)

Tamzin: Hey that's not going to happen this time

(get to hospital)

Tamzin: Linda Andrews

Mary: Three

Wendy: I'm Wendy I'm you mid-wife

(Jessica rushes in)

Jessica: Linda I herd

Linda: Ok then

Jessica: Come on moody cheer up

Linda: Im not moody

(Linda clutches her stomach)

Wendy: Ok Linda, push

Jessica: Come on Linda squeeze my hand yeah come on you can do it

Linda: I can't

Jessica: You can now come on

(2 hours later)

Jessica: You could you have two baby girls what you going to call them

Linda: Hannah and Sarah and have Rebecca as they're middle name

(Jessica smiles)

(Tess comes up)

Tess: Two baby girls what are they called

Linda: Hannah and Sarah

Tess: Aww they are beautiful

Linda: They look like aliens

Tess: (Laughs) Oh Linda, whose older

Linda: Hannah is ten minutes older

(Linda begins to cry)

Tess: Linda what's wrong

Jessica: They are healthy babies Hannah and Sarah are coming home both of them, Adam's put the cots in your room for them. They're not like Rebecca

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: They're four hours old

(Linda stops crying)

Tess: Shhh

Linda: My baby girls

Jessica: Yes they are yours

Linda: Feel's strange

Tess: Dont loose your baby weight all at once

Linda: I won't

Jessica: Your a mother Linda

(Linda smiles weakly)

Tess: Come back whenever you feel like coming back to work

Linda: Thanks

Jessica: You can come home tomorrow Amelia, Lucas and Harry can't wait to meet Hannah and Sarah and Freya wants to meet her nieces

Linda: Ok


	36. Chapter 36

Amelia: Can I hold one

Linda: Sure

(Linda hands Amelia Sarah)

Amelia: She's so cute which one is she

Linda: Sarah the youngest, Hannah's asleep

Lucas: How can you tell them apart

Linda: At the moment Hannah is bigger than Sarah

Lucas: Oh

Adam: Can Harry see

Linda: Yeah

Adam: Harry you have to be very quiet

Harry: Why

Adam: Linda's babies are very little and sleep alot

Harry: Ok

Adam: Amelia is holding one

(Harry points)

Harry: Baby

Linda: Yeah it's baby Sarah and baby Hannah's asleep

Harry: I see

(Linda lifts Harry up to see)

Harry: Good mum you are

Linda: Aww thank you

(Hannah wakes up and starts crying)

Linda: Hannah shhh shhh why are you still crying

(Linda starts crying)

(Lucas leaves the room)

Lucas: Mum Hannah and Linda are crying

(Jessica and Lucas enter)

Jessica: Pass me Hannah, oh Linda she's crying because's she needs her nappy changed

Linda: (in tears) I'm a bad mum

(Linda runs upstairs crying)

Adam: Linda, Freya go down stairs

Freya: Ok

(Freya goes down stairs)

Adam: Linda

Linda: (in tears) Go away

Adam: Now we both know you don't really want that so what's wrong

Linda: (in tears) I'm a bad mother I couldn't even tell Hannah wanted her nappy changed

Adam: Your a new mum

Linda: (in tears) But still

Adam: Your going to be a great mum

Linda: (in tears) How can I be a great mum if I can't even tell if my daughters needs they're nappy changed or not

Adam: Your a great mum

(Adam hugs Linda)

(Linda hugs Adam back)

(Linda stops crying)

Adam: Come on

(Linda follows Adam)

(Adam and Linda enter the living room)

Linda: Can I hold her now

(Jessica hands Linda Sarah)

Adam: See she loves you. She loves you because your her mummy and Hannah loves you because your her mummy to

Jessica: Sarah likes her mummies hugs

Freya: Hello Hannah

(Hannah starts crying)

Freya: Ok

(Freya changes Hannah's nappy)

Freya: Their you go

(Hannah stops crying)

(Linda looks upset)

Jessica: Don't worry you will learn

Freya: I only know how to do it because I was looking after our cousins Rhiannon, Stacey, Claudia and Tia while auntie Eve went out

Linda: I thought mum was

Freya: I was entertaining them

Linda: Oh

Adam: Hannah and Sarah do love you

(knock on the door)

(Linda answers it)

Peter: I want to see Amber and Clarice at least once a week

Linda: They're names are Hannah and Sarah

Peter: Hannah and Sarah then

Linda: Ok I suppose you are they're daddy

Peter: I have two cots in my room

Linda: Saturday then

Peter: Yeah that's fine, which one are you holding

Linda: Sarah

Peter: Hello Sarah I'm your dadda, got to go

(Linda shuts the door)

Jessica: Everything ok

Linda: I've just agreed to let Peter see Hannah and Sarah

Jessica: I'm sure they'll be fine at least his taken intreast

Linda: He thought I'd named them Amber and Clarice

Jessica: Sarah's gone to sleep on you

Linda: Oh no

Jessica: Don't panic just gentally put her in her cot

(Linda puts Sarah next to Hannah)


	37. Chapter 37

Peter: They ready

Linda: Yeah

Peter: These are my other set of twins Emily and Star and this is George

(Linda passes Peter Hannah in her car seat)

Linda: That's Hannah

Emily: She's cute

Star: Aww

Linda: And Sarah

Star: I'll take her

Linda: Thanks

peter: Emily and Star are thirteen, George is nine

Linda: Ok

Peter: George is outnumbered by girls

Linda: (laughs)

Peter: Come on kids

Adam: That's my space you've parked in

Peter: I wasn't going to strap in one of my daughters on the road was I

Adam: Fine

Peter: There you go Hannah or Sarah

Linda: Sarah she's in pink and Hannah's in cream

Peter: Ok, and Hannah good girls

(Peter gets in)

(Peter drives off)

Emily: Dad they are so cute

Peter: They're Hannah and Sarah Andrews

Emily: While with us we're Emily Clements, Star Clements and George Clements so why aren't they Hannah Clements or Sarah Clements

Peter: They're just not

(Peter drives through a green light and a car who drove through a red light crashes into them

Peter: Emily, Star, George are you all ok and why aren't Hannah and Sarah crying

(Emily calls an ambulance)

Emily: Ambulance is coming

Peter: Stay calm everybody

George: Hannah and Sarah aren't making baby nosie

(Ambulance arrives)

Dixie: Hi can you tell us your name

Peter: Never mind me my babies are in the back just five days old Hannah and Sarah, Hannah is in cream and Sarah is in pink

Dixie: Jeff two baby females five days old

Jeff: Ok

Dixie: Hannah is in cream and Sarah is in pink

Jeff: Not looking good

Dixie: In the back

Jeff: Ok

(Dixie and Jeff take Hannah and Sarah)

(At the hospital)

Tess: What happened

Dixie: Car crash

Tess: And Linda

Dixie: She wasnt there

Jeff: Male driver

Tess: They're Linda's newborn daughters

Dixie: Oh no, Hannah's in cream and Sarah is in pink

Tess: Ok

Tom: Knew borns are so small that's the problem

Lenny: I can't feel a heart beat

Tess: Are you sure

Lenny: Yeah

Tess: Come on team for Linda

Jay: They're so small

Tess: I know but we have hope and two I don't want Linda breaking down into tears in the middle of the department so we will do what we can yeah

Lenny: Yeah

Jay: Yeah

Tom: Yeah

Tom: Which one wears pink

Tess: Sarah and Hannah's cream

Lenny: Come on Hannah please survive and you Sarah

Tess: Come on


	38. Chapter 38

(Linda burst through)

Jessica: Linda its ok

(Linda bursts into tears)

Linda:(in tears) Hannah and Sarah

Jay: Come on come with me Jess can come to

(Linda follows Jay)

Jay: Don't worry

Jessica: The other car ran a red light

Peter: Linda

(Linda tries to walk over but Jessica pulls her into a hug)

Jay: She's in a emotional state so please leave Linda alone

Peter: You don't tell me what to do

(Peter slaps Linda so hard she falls into Jessica)

(Linda stops crying)

(Jessica catches Linda)

Jay: Are you alright

(Jay sees Linda's head bleeding)

Jay: Oh my god, CHARLIE

Charlie: Yeah

Jay: Linda got slapped and theirs blood

Charlie: Ok come on Linda

(Charlie takes Linda into a cubicle)

Linda: Nobody likes me

Jessica: I like you

Charlie: And I like you

Linda: Ok

Charlie: First of all I'm going to wipe all the mascara off your cheeks

Linda: Ok

(back in resus)

Tess: Time of death 14:32

Jay: Just new borns

Tess: Linda's going to be deverstated

Jay: I recon Peter ran the red light

Tess: Yeah

Zoe: So who wants to tell the mother

Tess: Zoe I think we should go together

Zoe: Ok

(Zoe and Tess leave resus)

Zoe: She's gonna cry

Tess: Yes Zoe

(Enter the cubicle)

Charlie: Done

Zoe: Linda I'm ever so sorry

Linda: They're dead arn't they

Zoe: Yeah

(Linda bursts into tears and hugs Tess)

(Tess hugs Linda back)

Tess: Shh

Zoe: We done everything we could

(Linda texts Jessica)

Jessica: She wants to see them

Tess: Ok

(Tess puts her arm around Linda)

Tess: Come on let's go

(Tess and Linda enter resus)

Jay: Take as long as you need

Tess: Thanks Jay

(outside resus)

Jessica: She's lost three children now

Jay: Three

Jessica: Rebecca died three hours after she was born, she had a lot of problems and now Hannah and Sarah

Jay: Awww she must feel terrible

Jessica: At least she's not staying in your spare room she's gonna be like a small child and get upset easy

Jay: Oh

(Linda comes out in tears)

Jessica: Come on

(Jessica calls Adam)

Zoe: Linda your bag

Jessica: Thanks Zoe, she'll freak if she can't find her bag

(Linda and Jessica sit outside)

(Linda calms down and stops crying)

Linda: Why me

Jessica: Huh

Linda: Why does Hannah and Sarah have to join Rebecca in heaven

Jessica: I don't know

Linda: I wanted a family like you have with Amelia, Lucas and Harry but Ive had Rebecca, Hannah and Sarah and they all died

Jessica: Whose Rebecca's dad

Linda: John Slater we were going to get married but fourty eight hours before he had an acciedent at work and died I had Rebecca three months later

Jessica: Where did you meet him

Linda: In a library

Jessica: Oh

(Adam turns up)

Adam: Linda I've herd

Linda: Ok

Adam: Jess you gonna have to tell her

Jessica: Im pregnant by four months

Linda: Oh

Adam: Come on in you get

(Linda and Jessica get in)


	39. Chapter 39

(At home)

Jessica: Harry that's your little brother or sister

Harry: Why

Jessica: Because mummy has a seed in her tummy

Harry: Where Aunty Linda seeds

Jessica: They are angels now

Harry: I hug her

(Harry runs out)

Jessica: (sighs)

(Adam walks in)

Adam: How's my beautiful girl

Jessica: Fine

Adam: I was talking to our baby

Jessica: Adam we are having a surprise it could be a boy

Adam: But I have a feeling it's a girl

Jessica: Ok then

(Adam leaves)

(Amelia enters)

Jessica: Hello Amelia

Amelia: Have you thought of names yet

Jessica: For a boy I like Jacob Trueman and for a girl Lola-Rose Trueman

Amelia: I thought it would be nice to call the baby Linda for a girl because since Hannah and Sarah died

Jessica: Maybe

Amelia: But mum I miss her smile

Jessica: We all do darling

Amelia: Her smile is pretty and it makes her pretty well prettier than she already is

Jessica: Do you think I'm pretty

Amelia: I think Linda's prettier

Jessica: Oh thanks

(Amelia leaves)

(Linda enters with Freya)

Freya: Oh I hate him

Linda: (shaking) I couldn't do it I couldn't go all I wanted was some crisps

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Jessica: Why couldn't you do it

Linda: (shaking) P-Peter

Freya: His gone too far I mean laughing about your own kids death Emily and Star were crying

Linda: Emily and Star want to come to the funurul

Jessica: They loved the twins

Linda: I suppose

(knock on the door)

(Jessica opens the door)

Jessica: Oh hello Emily or Star

Star: I'm Star is Linda in

Jessica: (raises her voice) Linda its Star

(Linda comes out)

Star: I drew this picture of you me, Emily, George, Hannah and Sarah your the ideal mum we'd like I hope you like it

(Star shows Linda the picture)

Linda: Oh my god Star you should take art as a GCSE your amazing

Star: Thanks

Linda: You and Emily are welcome to come to Hannah and Sarah's funurul

Star: Thank you

Linda: No problem

Star: Thanks Linda I now know what I want to do for my opitions I want to do Art, Drama, photography and history

Linda: Cool

Star: Bye

Linda: bye

(Linda shuts the door and begins to cry)

Harry: I be your seed

Linda: (in tears) Your mummy's seed

Harry: I hug you

(Harry hugs Linda)

Jessica: Harry sweetie aunty Linda's upset

Harry: I know thats why I hug

Adam: Harry listen to mummy

Harry: Aunty Linda

Adam: Harry

(Harry moves away)

Jessica: Linda come here

(Linda hugs Jessica)

Jessica: Shh, shh, its ok yeah you still have your painting Star did for you

Linda:(in tears) I'll never get a painting off Rebecca, Hannah or Sarah

Harry: Aunty Linda have this one

(Harry gives Linda a picture of him and Linda playing)

Linda: (in tears) Thanks

(Linda stops crying)

Harry: I make auntie Linda better

Jessica: Yes you did


	40. Chapter 40

( Adam and Jessica enter the kitchen to find Linda crying)

Jessica: Linda

(Linda walks out)

Adam: She's still upset about loosing the twins

Jessica: I suppose

Adam: And with you being pregnant

Jessica: You think it's upsetting her don't you

Adam: In a way because she see's you as a good mother to Amelia, Lucas and Harry and she's seeing herself as a bad mother to Rebecca, Hannah and Sarah

Jessica: It wasn't her fault they died Rebecca was born ill and at 28 weeks and Hannah and Sarah died in a car crash

Adam: Yeah

Jessica: I don't want her to feel isolated I want her to feel loved Amelia loves her, Lucas loves her, Harry loves her he was in her bed last night with her

Adam: Why

Jessica: He had a nightmare and mummy and daddy never woke up but Aunty Linda did

Adam: Why has she gotta double bed to herself

Jessica: I dunno

Adam: Ok

Jessica: I love Linda because she's strange and wonderful and you like Linda

Adam: I love Linda she's also like my daughter now as Freya is

Jessica: Ok

Adam: I hate seeing her upset

Jessica: She doesn't usually want to be alone when she's upset usually she wants hugs

Adam: We better check on her

(Jessica and Adam go upstairs)

Harry: Aunty Linda blood

(Jessica and Adam look at each other)

Jessica: Linda can you open the door please we want to help you

(Adam gets the door open)

Adam: Call an ambulance

(Jessica calls an ambulance)

Adam: It's ok your going to be alright

Jessica: It's on it's way

(Adam checks Linda's pulse)

Adam: She has a pulse. Jess wait downstairs for the paramedics

Jessica: I've never known her to self harm

Adam: Jess

(Jessica goes downstairs)

(knock on the door)

Dixie: Jess is everything alright, is Harry hurt

Jessica: No it's Linda she self harmed and now she's unconscious

Tamzin: Ok, where is she

Jessica: Upstairs with Adam

Dixie: Right

Adam: Quick please

(Dixie and Tamzin take Linda)

Jessica: Adam take Harry to Daisy's

Adam: Ok but why

Jessica: Linda's like the little sister I never had yes we've argued, yes we've fallen out but she's my best friend and she's laying in hospital

Adam: Ok in the car

Harry: Why

Adam: Your going to play with Natasha for a while

Harry: Ok

(Adam straps Harry in)

Adam: Let's go

Jessica: Please be ok please be ok

Adam: Linda will be fine

Jessica: She better be

(Adam carries Harry out of the car)

(Daisy opens the door)

Adam: Long story I'll be back soon

(Adam gets back into the car)

Jessica: Please say she's going to be alright

Adam: Stressing isn't good for our baby

Jessica: Ok

Adam: Relax, Linda's a strong woman she's a fighter

Jessica: I suppose she is

Adam: Your thirty seven and Linda's

Jessica: Thirty five

Adam: Ok

(Arrive outside the hospital)


	41. Chapter 41

Jessica: Linda Andrews

Noel: Ahh Lenny, Linda has a visitor

Lenny: Jess she's not herself she didn't laugh at my joke or nothing

Jessica: She's awake

Lenny: Yeah

Jessica: Good

Lenny: She wont say why she self harmed

Jessica: She lost the twins

Lenny: Oh my God I thought she would have told me that

Jessica: Yeah

(Lenny opens the curtain)

Lenny: You have a visitor

Linda: k

Jessica: Hello

Lenny: She's not very talkitve

Jessica: Ok

Lenny: I'll leave you two alone

Jessica: Linda please tell me why you self harmed Im not angry with you

Linda: Lifes not fair

Jessica: I know but that is just life

Linda: I wanted to be with Rebecca, Hannah and Sarah

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Shhh, it's ok

Linda: (in tears) NO ITS NOT YOU HAVE TO STAND THERE AND MAKE ME FEEL WORSE AS YOUR PREGNANT

(Lenny enters)

Lenny: Jess I'm going to have to ask you to leave

Linda: (in tears) Jess I'm sorry

Lenny: Linda do you want her to stay

(Linda nods in tears)

Lenny: It's your lucky day but upset her again and your out

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: Lenny's my new boyfriend

Jessica: Oh

Linda: Why aren't you happy for me

Jessica: I just don't want someone playing with your heart

(Lenny comes back)

Lenny: Freddo bar for my best girl

Linda: Yeah

(Linda can't open it)

(Lenny opens it for her)

Lenny: Here you go

Linda: Thanks

(Linda eats her Freddo bar)

Lenny: How you feeling

Linda: A little better

Lenny: Well that's good don't you think

Jessica: Lenny she needs rest

(Linda falls asleep)

Lenny: Aww she looks like an angel

Jessica: (smiles) Yeah she does

Lenny: Let's leave her to sleep

(Jessica and Lenny leave her cubicle)

Lenny: Let's go down to the canteen

Jessica: Ok. I herd your going out with Linda

Lenny: That's right

Jessica: You best not be playing with her heart Lyons or you will have me or Adam to deal with

Lenny: Why would I play with her heart

Jessica: Other blokes have

Lenny: I'm not like them, so what you having I'll pay

Jessica: Lenny

Lenny: Come on

Jessica: I don't want to spend your money

Lenny: You left your purse at home and I don't want you to go hungry

Jessica: Fine

Lenny: Hello can I have tomato cheesy pasta and what do you want

Jessica: Jacket potato with cheese and beans

Lenny: And a jacket potato with cheese and beans

(Canteen woman gives Lenny the food)

Lenny: Come on

Canteen woman 2: four pound twenty

(Lenny pays)

Canteen: Thankyou

Lenny: Can you gram the knifes and forks I got you water to drink

Jessica: Ok

(Jessica comes over to Lenny)

Lenny: I brought lunch for Linda when she visited you in a coma she got pizza, chips, pea's and beans with the free bread and milkshake to drink

Jessica: Thats Linda for you

Lenny: Yep

Jessica: Thanks for buying my dinner I'll get Adam to pay you back

Lenny: Two pound ten is nothing

(Jessica smiles)


	42. Chapter 42

Mary: Hello Jessica

Jessica: Mary I want to know the gender of my baby

Mary: Ok, its a girl

Jessica: Ok thank you

(Jessica leaves)

Lenny: Boy or girl

Jessica: Girl but don't tell no one

Lenny: Ok so what you going to call her

Jessica: Guess

Lenny: Amy

Jessica: No

Lenny: Lauren

Jessica: No

Lenny: Emily, Bethany, Jasmine, Molly, Tami-Lynn, Lola, Natasha, Valerie, Willow, Emma, Maria, Charlotte

Jessica: No

Lenny: What then

Jessica: Linda

Lenny: She'll like that

Jessica: I know Im going to call her baby Linda and when she's older little Linda

Lenny: Cool

Jessica: I better be off

(Jessica leaves)

Adam: How is she

Jessica: She fell asleep in the middle of my visit

Adam: Oh that's not good

Jessica: No it isn't

Adam: She must have been very tired

Jessica: She's going out with Lenny

Adam: Lenny Lyons

Jessica: Yes

Adam: He breaks her heart I will be so angry. Jessica

Jessica: Yes

Adam: I've acciedently ran over Peter Clements

Jessica: Ok don't worry

Adam: Im worrying

Jessica: Don't worry darling

Adam: Ok Im not worrying

Jessica: Its Kirsty start acting normal

Kirsty: Hi

Adam: Hey Kirsty

Kirsty: Im now going to pick up Nita

Adam: Yes and we are now going to pick up Amelia, Freya and Lucas

Kirsty: Cool

Adam: We better be off

(Adam drives off)

Jessica: Peter Clements did he live

Adam: Yeah he got up and walked off

Jessica: Right are you sure you hit him

Adam: He hit my car

Jessica: What

Adam: He ran into my car

Jessica: Oh Adam

(Adam parks the car)

(Freya comes out)

Adam: Hello Freya

Freya: I drew Jessica a picture

Jessica: Is it night time

Freya: No

Jessica: Fire works

Freya: No

Jessica: No

Freya: Poppy field

Jessica: Aww thank you Freya

(Freya gets in and puts her seatbelt on)

Freya: Seatbelts save lives

Jessica: You are so much like your sister she says that

(Amelia comes out and gets into the car)

Amelia: I told you to wait

(Amelia puts the seatbelt on)

Adam: School's a stressful place for my Freya

(Adam drives again)

Jessica: Adam you've missed the school

Adam: I know that

Jessica: They come out in a minute

Adam: Then Lucas will have to wait

Jessica: Adam

Adam: Here after ten minutes

Jessica: Yes

(Jessica gets out of the car)

Mrs Perkins: Mrs Trueman your late

Jessica: Sorry my husband missed the school three times

Mrs Perkins: That's a new one

Lucas: Mum

Jessica: Come on Lucas

(Jessica and Lucas get to the car)

Adam: Sorry

(Jessica and Lucas put there seatbelts on)

(Adam drives off)

Lucas: Im lonely

Jessica: We'll be home soon

Adam: Now Harry from play school

Lucas: Amelia

Amelia: I haven't done nothing

Jessica: AMELIA LINDA HARRISON AND LUCAS ANDREW HARRISON STOP FIGHTING IN THE BACK

Amelia: Sorry mum

Lucas: Sorry mum

Adam: Why are there middle names Linda and Andrew

Jessica: I like Linda

Adam: I noticed

Freya: Dad do you not love Linda

Adam: She's a little strange

Freya: Dad yoour more stranger but nobody moans

(Adam parks the car and gets Harry)


	43. Chapter 43

(at home)

Adam: That was Nick on the phone Linda can come home

Jessica: See ya

(Jessica gets into her car puts her seatbelt on and drives off)

(in the hospital)

Nick: Adam is on his way to collect you

Linda: Ok

(Nick leaves)

(Linda goes to wait outside)

(Lenny comes out)

Lenny: Hey

Linda: Hi

Lenny: I love you

Linda: I love you to

Lenny: Come live with me

Linda: Jess

(Jessica gets out)

Lenny: Come on

Linda: Jess

Lenny: YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND ALL YOUR INTRESTED IN IS JESS, YOUR SELFISH AND BLONDE WITH AN UGLY FACE

(Linda bursts into tears)

(Jessica hugs Linda)

Lenny: Oh my god I didn't mean any of that Im so sorry

Jessica: Some boyfriend, boyfriends don't make their girlfriends cry, you just called her ugly

Lenny: I was angry that she didn't want to move in with me

Jessica: You've been going out for three days

Lenny: Like I said Im sorry

(Lenny touches Linda's arm)

(Linda flinches)

Linda: (in tears) Leave me alone

Jessica: You herd her

Lenny: Im sorry

Jessica: She already had a low selfconfidence then knocked down lower by you by you saying she's ugly

Lenny: Im sorry please

Jessica: Lenny no

(Linda gets into the car)

Jessica: You've upset her enough

Lenny: Im sorry

Jessica: Nope

(Jessica gets in)

Jessica: You'll be alright

Linda: (in tears) I-I loved him

Jessica: I know you did

Linda: (in tears) Its not fair

Jessica: Shhh

(Jessica begins to drive)

(20 minutes later arrive home)

(Jessica enters with a tearful Linda)

Adam: Whats wrong

Jessica: Lenny Lyons

Adam: Im going to kill him

Jessica: Lets make you a bacon sandwich yeah

Linda: (in tears) No crusts

Jessica: Yes we have that bread

(Linda stops crying)

Jessica: Do you want ketchup

Linda: Yes please

(Jessica starts cooking the bacon)

Linda: Your my best friend

Jessica: And your mine

(Linda smiles)

Linda: Well your my best friend sometimes your not my best friend when you upset me

Jessica: And when have I upset you

Linda: When you told me you was pregnant after Hannah and Sarah died

Jessica: Well I thought you'd be more upset if I never told you and I started growing

Linda: k

Jessica: Here you go

(Linda eats the bacon sandwich)

Linda: Thank you

Jessica: No problem

Linda: (Hic)

(Jessica begins to laugh)

Linda: Je(hic)ss it's not fun(hic) funny

(Linda gets up and drinks water)

Linda: You can't laugh at me no more

Jessica: I could

Linda: But it's not nice to laugh at people you don't laugh at Amelia, Lucas or Harry you don't laugh at Adam you don't laugh at Freya

Jessica: I was laughing at your hiccups not you

Linda: Oh


	44. Chapter 44

Adam: Linda you have a letter

Linda: Who from

Adam: You usually find that out when you open the letter

(Linda opens the letter)

Linda: Dear auntie Linda, we miss you so much. We remember the time you forgot to plug the toaster in and couldn't make the toast. We miss your voice and your hugs and mum misses winding you up. I'm sorry I was a cow to you and slapped you around the face because I couldn't get my way. I went shopping with mum and Joe and choose a necklace for you which you will find in the envelope lots of love Britney, Joe and Denise

Adam: Aww

(Linda gets out the necklace)

Jessica: It's beautiful

Linda: I know

(Linda puts the necklace on)

Jessica: You look beautiful

(Linda smiles)

Jessica: Have you got everything ready for tomorrow

Linda: No

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Me and Adam can help you

Linda: (in tears) Ok

(Jessica puts her arm around Linda)

Jessica: Come on

(Linda stops crying)

Linda: I've got the headstone, Adam helped me choose that

Jessica: Anything else

(Linda gets a list out)

Jessica: You've got a black dress

Linda: Why do people wear black at a funurul

Jessica: I don't know

Linda: At my funurul I'd like everyone to wear pink as its my faveriote coulor

Jessica: You don't say

Linda: Just because my tops pink and my hair band is pink

Jessica: You used to wear a lot of pink I met you when I was six and you was four

(Jessica gets a picture out)

Jessica: Our mums were friends

Linda: Oh

Jessica: Your bunches are so cute you were so cute you still are so cute and then Denise

Linda: She looks funny

Jessica: I'm guessing tomboy

Linda: Yes

Jessica: There's me

Linda: You had glasses

Jessica: Yeah and braces by the time I was thirteen

Linda: I was fat

Jessica: And cute

Linda: But still look at me

Jessica: Your smile I'm not even smiling

Linda: Why aren't our parents friends anymore

Jessica: I started to fight with Denise and it scared you so you began to cry and then your mum came running up and picked you up and my mum dragged me out of the house shouting how you are only little and how I scared you

Linda: How do you know this stuff

Jessica: My mum told me yesterday

Linda: Oh. I'm so round in that photo

Jessica: Your pretty

Linda: I was bullied for being a big child

Jessica: I know you've said before

Linda: I had to sit next to him in class and if I hiccuped he'd hurt me I would come home with so many bruises

Jessica: That's horrible you can't help it if you get hiccups

Linda: I know

Jessica: Can I have your eyes

Linda: No

(Linda hugs Jessica)


	45. Chapter 45

Jessica: Dont worry

Linda: Trying not to

Jessica: Hannah and Sarah would want a happy mummy

Linda: I don't want to say good bye

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Shh

(Adam comes in)

Adam: Hey, come on be brave

Jessica: Lots of people are going to be there to support you, me, Adam, Amelia, Lucas, Freya, Tess, Zoe, Nick

Linda: (in tears) I want Hannah and Sarah

Jessica: I know you do

Adam: The cars have arrived

(Jessica and Linda get into one and Adam, Amelia, Freya and Lucas get into the other)

(At the funurul)

Emily: I hope I don't cry

Star: Thank god for waterproof mascara

Emily: Posh totty

Star: Emo

Emily: Star today isn't about you it's about our baby sisters Hannah and Sarah Andrews

Star: I know that

(cars arrive)

Tess: Aww she's crying already

Nick: Well it is her twins funurul

Zoe: I can't have kids but she must feel terrible

Nick: Yeah

(Jessica brings Jessica over to Nick, Zoe and Tess)

Zoe: Hey

(Emily and Star come over)

Emily: I brought two roses fthe when they are burried

Linda:(in tears) Thanks

Star: And I choose two lilys

Linda: (in tears) Thanks

(Emily and Star walk off)

Tess: Two pink teddies

(Linda hugs Tess and cries harder)

Tess: Aww

(Tess hugs Linda back)

Jessica: It's good she's got friends like you

Zoe: Your her best friend

Lenny: Linda

Jessica: Lenny this isn't the time

Lenny: But I was angry when I called her ugly

Linda:(in tears) YOU STILL MADE ME REALLY UPSET

Lenny: I'm sorry

(Linda walks off)

(Linda tries to selfharm again)

James: Baby no

Linda:(in tears) Yes

James: Linda darling look at daddy

(Linda tearfully looks up)

James: Can you give me the glass

(Linda hands James the glass)

(James puts the glass in the bin)

James: Come on

(James kisses Linda on her head and puts his arm around her)

James: Adam isn't it

Adam: Yeah

James: I'm James Andrews can you look after her while I go back to what I was doing

(James walks off)

Linda:(in tears) Daddy

Adam: Don't worry

(Adam hugs Linda)

Jessica: Aww Adam your hugging Linda your such a good friend

Adam: Yeah

Jessica: Im off to see Amelia, Freya and Lucas

Adam: Ok

Jessica: Hi kids

Amelia: Freya's practiced her song

Jessica: Lets hear it

Freya: _'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone_  
_All her lovely companions are faded and gone_  
_No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh_  
_To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh_

_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem_  
_Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them_  
_Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed_  
_Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead_

_So soon may I follow when friendships decay_  
_And from love's shining circle the gems drop away_  
_When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown_  
_Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?_  
_This bleak world alone_

Jessica: Oh my god Freya I didn't know you could even sing then oprea

Freya: Thank you


	46. Chapter 46

Jessica: I love you so much

Adam: Jess no

Jessica: Adam

(Adam uses body launguge to try and tell Jessica Linda's in the back)

(Jessica turns around)

Jessica: Linda

Linda: Im ready to go back to work see I have my seatbelt on

Jessica: Are you sure I don't want you crying in the middle of the ED

Linda: Im fine

Jessica: You say that alot when your not

Adam: We're going to be late

(Adam starts to drive)

Jessica: Did you know Freya can sing

Adam: No

Jessica: She's good in all

Adam: Can you sing Linda

Linda: Yes

Adam: Sing this song then

Linda: Ok

(Adam puts a song on)

Linda: I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Jessica: Can your whole family sing

Linda: Yeah

Jessica: Ok then


	47. Chapter 47

(four months Later)

Jessica: Linda meet Linda

Linda: No

Jessica: Linda come on

(Linda comes over)

Jessica: I named her after you

Linda: Poor baby

Jessica: Why

Linda: It's got to put up with Adam as a father

(Jessica laughs)

Jessica: Yeah

Linda: She's beautiful

Jessica: Yeah

(Linda begins to cry)

Jessica: Linda, don't cry baby Linda wont like aunty Linda crying

Linda:(in tears) She can never play with Rebecca, Hannah or Sarah

Jessica: Linda

Linda:(in tears) What

Jessica: Don't worry

(at home 6 months later)

Linda: Hey baby Linda

Jessica: Linda explain

Linda: So baby Linda will know how amazing I am

Jessica: Right

Linda: What

Jessica: (shakes head)

Linda: Baby Linda

Jessica: She likes you, Adam's jelous

(The end)


End file.
